kirby welcome to smash bros (story movie)
by Quartz2006
Summary: Kirby is invited to smash bros. but Kirby is a hermaphrodite and 12 years old. Who knows what will happen to kirby in smash Bros? Read to find out Kirby's pov and some characters POVS Note: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story WARNING : THERE WILL BE MATURE AND DISTURBING CONTACT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. hello

Hello there, my name is Kirby.

You already know what I look like.

(I'm a pink puffball, has ocean blue eyes, a beautiful "boyish" voice. And hot pink feet) and I'm kind of young (like 12? Something like that?) And there is a plot twist about my details.

I'm a hermaphrodite, yup you heard me hermaphrodite (what is a hermaphrodite you ask? A hermaphrodite is a person who is both man and woman).

My Mom, Twilight always wanted a girl but they got me instead, they were fine with a both gender baby.

They treat me very good, I finished school at 9, I didn't have friends at the time (because I wasn't into other people expect my parents) some guys wanted to hang out with me, others treat me like shit.

There was this guy who just kissed me on the cheek (that's the reason why I finished school) Now I wash dishes, play video games, cause trouble, follow my parent's rules and my Mom home school me.

My fello readers This is how my story starts.


	2. sad news

I was drawing a picture of me and my parents.

until my Mom called me "Kirby!" "Yeah, Mom?" "can I have a word with you?" As I came downstairs my Dad, nova was making a salad for lunch.

"Kirby sits on the couch," my Mom said, as I sit on the couch with her "so what's up?" She was sad, I couldn't tell why? "Mom? Did something happened?" My Dad was done with the salads, sit down on the couch with us.

he also had a sad look "Mom? Dad? Tell me why you two are sad?" My Dad said, "Kirby, remember we told you we will always there for you?" I said "Yes?" My Mom said "you have to move out" I was completely shocked why am I moving out? My eye was starting to water up, "Kirby, we didn't make this choice" my Dad said.

"then who?" My Mom explains "you see Kirby, there's this man named Master Hand, he runs a hotel where people fight each other. Called super smash bros he finds the best fighters, the best people. How do I know this? When I was getting the mail, just then a weird looking letter just fly inside the house, I opened the letter, it said 'congrats your child Kirby Star Knight is a member of smash bros you have one day to get Kirby ready' I was so sad I had to take a break after that I told you, dad, he freaked out too".

as I saw my Mom bursts into tears and crying.

I have no words to say, I was speechless.

tears went running on my face "That means I will never see you two again" my dad hugged me "hey, there-there, it will be ok Kirby" I just sat there crying while my dad hugged me, mom crying too.

I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door, I continued to cry more still thinking what my mom said.


	3. the pack up

Hours have passed I still keep on crying.

Just then my Dad opened my bedroom door.

"Hey Kirby, how are you feeling?" I didn't say a word.

"look I know your upset, but everything will be ok" as I look at my dad.

I was starting to calm down. I hugged my dad.

"we better get you ready" said my dad, I was brave enough to go to Smash Bros.

"ok dad lets pack my luggage" 2 hours later my Mom came in with a piece of cheesecake.

she Places it at my desk and started to pack my luggage too.

She was silent the whole time. When we're done my parents left my room.

I got my backpack and put the stuff I love (like pictures of me and my parents when I was very young, food, crayons, markers, my favourite pillow, a knife just in case if I get in trouble, bows, shoes, hats and sunglasses) I went to sleep still thinking of Smash Bros.

3 hours later I decided to take my dad's phone (because I was bored) played games, read information, search Google, watch YouTube and more shit.

I finally went to sleep (and put my dad's phone back) I always want a phone of my own.

So I can call my parents, play games and more.

As I was sleeping in my bed a loud bang just spooked me.

I thought '_what was that?_' I got up and went to check my window.

I opened the curtains. Nothing was out there. I went back to my bed.

Again the loud bang came back. I couldn't sleep so I decided to put headphones on my ears.

I couldn't hear anything which was good. As I went back to sleep.

Nothing spooked me. I sleep peaceful (in my dreams I was riding my bike when I was 6) I was still sleeping as I think in my head '_I should bring my headphones so I don't hear sounds_'.


	4. the sad goodbye

The next day my Mom woke me up. It was 3:20 am in the morning.

I ask "Mom? Why did you wake me up so early?" my mom said "I forgot to mention, you have to beat smash bros at 4:20" I was so sleepy I couldn't get up.

So my Mom picked me up and sat me on the table. My Dad made pancakes with whip cream on top.

"Thanks... Dad" as I yawned. "Eat quickly Kirby," said my dad "but dad I'm so sleepy" "Kirby just eats," my mom said.

When I was done my parents quickly got my luggage out and sat them by the door.

I went to my room to get my backpack. "Why do you need your backpack?" My dad said. "So I will remember you got this backpack for me" My mom started crying.

"Honey it ok" "HOW!?" I never saw my mom this upset before. "Kirby, before you go take this" as my dad pulled out a phone.

My eye lit up in excitement. I said "Is this mine?" my dad said "Why yes, it is" I was so happy I jump everywhere.

My mom starts laughing. I made her happy. Before I was going to say something a flying car just arrived at my house.

It is time to go. My parents hugged me say their goodbyes.

As I walked out of the house, waved at them. My Mom came running at me. She hugged me tightly. "Be careful Kirby ok?" I nodded yes. My dad yelled, "call us if you're lonely!".

The car honks the horn loudly. I let go of my mom and sit inside the car.

The car started to fly straight high. I can see my parents. They waved at me. I waved them back too. "Alright kid, are you ready for the best place in your life?" I didn't say a word to the driver.

"Well buckle up, we are going super fast" I look at the window I see my parents still watching me live. I waved one last time before the car moved.


	5. the crazy ride

I looked at the window, the sky is still dark but I can see a bit of light.

Which means the sun is coming. I looked at my new phone

. I can tell it's Samsung because of its size. I went to the time, it was 3:30 am.

Which means 10 minutes of this ride. "Hey kid," said the driver.

"You want bacon?" I didn't feel hungry right now. "I said DO YOU WANT BACON!?" I angrily respond "NO!" The driver was quite I was too.

I was so tired I laid down on the seats and fall asleep. I was woken up by the driver.

I could see smash bros I check the time on my phone. it was 4:10 am, 10 minutes left of this stupid ride.

"Hey kid there is your location," said the driver. I didn't want to talk to him. my dad told me something when we were packing my stuff.

he said '_Kirby, if someone like you, don't have sex with them. you very young Kirby' _just then the gear just fly out of the engine.

I didn't know why but the driver loses control and the steering wheel just broke off.

He tried to use the breaks but they broke off too. He got something out of the passenger seat (it was a parachute) he opened the car door and said "good luck kid, and stay alive" as he jumps off the car.

I looked at the other window and saw that he was floating with the parachute. I pick up my backpack and my luggage ( luckily I have two) I put on my backpack and my luggage on both of my hands.

I opened the car door with my mouth and stepped out of the car. Lucky for me a grenade just went inside the car and it explodes. I thought I was saved but I look down and said "OH SHIT!" I fall from the sky trying to fly.

Some Pieces of the car are falling too. I got on one of them and sore through the sky. I was flying for like 8 minutes. I could see people, some look like humans others look like creatures.

And even two giant hands. I could hear one of them said "I'm sorry everyone I don't think the new person is here, we have to wait another day" as I reach the ground a big piece of the car hit me.

I went so fast the other piece (the one I was on) slide on the road. I closed my eyes hoping I won't die. I could hear one of the hands said "oh my god brother, look" as the sliding stop I sigh and got off the piece.

Luckily my luggage and my backpack are okay. As I got off, a lot of people were there, even the two giant hands are there. They were surprised, before I said anything a giant piece of the car was about to smash me.

Until one of the humans push me out of the way. We landed on the ground and I got a good look at him, he was wearing blue and dark blue armour, has blue eyes, white skinned. I simply said "uhh hi"


	6. the welcome

As he looks at me, someone told him to get off me.

As I got up someone came up to me and said: "oh my god, are you ok?" I look at her (she's wearing a pink dress, yellow hair, a crown, white skinned and blue eyes) I didn't say a word.

One of the hands said, "oh god ITS KIRBY!" I went on silent mode while for whatever reason everyone cheers.

Some throw Roses, others clap their hands and one animal throws Confetti at me.

I looked who did that (it was a monkey who was wearing a red hat and a red vest I guess). The two giant hands came up to me.

One of them said "welcome to smash bros Kirby" I didn't want to go inside so I run away and jump off a cliff. I wasn't lucky a star was caring me and said: "pinky watch where you going or your dead meat" it put me on the ground and went to its owner.

The two giant hands introduce me and everyone cheered. I have no choice but to go inside. They led me inside, it was beautiful the place was nice, no dirty spots. The hands give me a key. One of the hands said "here Kirby, this is your room key" wait? I didn't expect to have a room of my own.

"Would you like a tour around smash bros?" Said one of the hands. I finally spoke "I didn't get your names?" "OH SHIT! Were sorry, I will introduce my self, the name is Master hand and this is my brother Crazy hand" said master hand.

"so do you want a tour or not?" Said crazy hand. I was about to say something but someone caught my eye.

There on the couch, I could see a man. He was making eye contact with me while reading a newspaper.

(He's wearing a scary looking sliver mask, yellow glowing eyes, purple feet, a blue cape, and I could see a bit of blue in his body. I think it his skin colour) I just stand there.

My pupils were shrinking. Crazy hand slap me on the cheek (it didn't hurt) and said "Kirby? Are you ok?" "Maybe we should get someone to tour Kirby," said master hand.

Just then someone said, "hey, can I do it?" They turned around (I did too) I was shocked the same man who made eye contact with me called up.

I didn't want to go with him so I stupidly run at the window and smash it. The same star was caring for me. it places me on the ground and said: "what did I told you don't jump off understand?" I nodded and it went back to its owner again.

The hands looked at me and the man. Master hand said "I don't think your perfect for the job" I could see the man was upset because his eyes change to red.

He said "what the fuck? What did I do wrong?" (I didn't realize he had a very low deep voice) I step back a bit.

just then another creature came up to the hands and said "what about me? (She pink, round, with ears and green and blue eyes) the hands think about it.

I looked at her. She looks nice, and came up to me and said " hey there, you must be Kirby. allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jigglypuff" I smiled at her and hug her.

She was a bit taller than me. She hugs me too. The hands saw what was going on.

Master hand said "I think we found one" they give Jigglypuff a tour card she was so happy she hugs me very tightly.

And let go of me "oh wait, Kirby, we forgot to give you something" said crazy hand. Master hand give me a sheet. He explained "this is a sheet all of the smashers" Jigglypuff took my hand and ran off for the tour.

"don't worry I will keep Kirby safe," said Jigglypuff. As I ran off with her the man stared at me with a sad look in his eyes. He really wants to tour me so badly. But I agnore and ran off with Jigglypuff.


	7. the tour

Jigglypuff first showed me the café. She said "this is where smashers eat there breakfast and lunch" "what about dinner?" I ask "we will get to that later," she said.

Next, she took me where the stages are. I ask "why are there so many stages?" "You see Kirby this is where we fight" "what happens if you lose?" "if you lose you will get punch and jump off the stage" my eye was wide opened she pats my head and we went to the next room.

Were at some training room. She explained "this is where smashers do there training" I see so many training stuff. She grabbed my hand and went to the next room.

We finally arrived at the dining table "is this where you guys eat dinner?" "why yes Kirby" "when was the last time you guys eat dinner?" Around like 6:00pm, I think" we went to our final room.

we were at the halls, I looked at my key. The number on the key is 6.

She took me into my room. I opened my new bedroom door.

It was beautiful kinda small but perfect. "Hey, Kirby here's you things" she gave me my luggage and my backpack. I thank her before she left I said: "wait, what about the rest?" "Kirby, you can explore smash bros" I nodded as she left.

I lock my door and place my key on my new desk. I was very tired. so tired I couldn't get my luggage out.

so I went to my new bed and got out my headphones and my favourite pillow.

I check the time. It was 4:50 am. I forgot to close the curtains. I closed them and went to sleep. I still think of what will happen next in the morning.


	8. sheets and breakfast

I was waking up by a really loud bang on the door, my headphones didn't work.

I went to the door and opened it. "Kirby, why did you sleep for so long?" I look at him (he was a blue falcon with a space suit on) I said "sorry I am a heavy sleeper" he said "well it ok it happens all the time, anyways its breakfast time get ready and pick something that is Good to eat" as he left I rub my eye.

I was about to go, when I forgot about the sheets.

I got the sheets and opened it. Inside a list of smashers with there picture.

As I looked in I was amazed, so many smashers (like Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Wario, mega man, Bayonetta, Bowser Jr., captain falcon, Charizard, chrome, Corrin, daisy, dark pit, dark Samus, diddy kong, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, duck hunt, Falco, Fox, Ganondorf, greninja, the ice climbers, like, inkling, Isabelle, Incineroar, ivysaur, joker, Jigglypuff, ken, King Dedede, king k. Rool and more) when I was about to close it was the man (who made eye contact with me) l look at his sheet his name is meta knight and a little description about him.

it said '_meta_ _Knight_ _a_ _mysterious_ _person_ _who's_ _spy's_ _on_ _others. He_ _wears_ _a_ _mask_ _to_ _hide_ _his_ _face. Some_ _say_ _he_ _had a_ _horrible_ _childhood. Others_ _say_ _his_ _face has scars. No_ _one_ knows _why'_ I close his sheet and put all of them on my desk and lock my door (so no one will get in) and went to the cafe for breakfast.

At the cafe I see a lot of smashers, most of them are in groups. I still remember what Falco (that is his name) said '_pick something that is good to eat_' I went to the stand. There are so many foods so I picked chicken wings.

I went to find a table to sit I didn't want to sit with a group, then I saw that caught my eye a table with no one there just a window and a table.

I happily went there. I waited for my food to be ready. Then I saw meta Knight, I duck down so he won't see me.

Lucky he didn't, he sat with a group and I could hear what they are saying "hey meta, how was your sleep" "sorry you didn't get picked" I could see meta knight was eating cereal (his mask was a little bit up, but I only see his lips) I could see there were 5 people (which were meta knight, snake, Bowser, Marth and like) I didn't want to be caught by spying so I move to another table before I went to another table my food just crash into me.

The sound was so loud everyone saw what happened. Luigi said "OH MY GOD! KIRBY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD!" he was right I got a big scratch on my head.

Then I felt unconscious and fall on the floor I could hear someone said "KIRBY!" and I passed out.


	9. a fix and assembly

I heard someone said "Clear" as I feel electronic spark on my brain.

I opened my eyes, I could see Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, daisy and Dr. Mario.

"w-what happened?" I ask "you passed out from the scratch," Mario said "hm well Kirby, your brain is fine," said Dr. Mario. I got up and thank the doctor.

he said, "be very careful," the star (who real name is luma) said "you forgot to say dead meat" as I walk out Wario followed me.

When I was at the hall (where my room was) Wario is still following me. I finally snap out and yelled at him "CAN YOU QUIT IT!" he jumps a little and said "oh ho kid, take it easy there" I said "why are you following me, I don't understand why?" Wario said"Because I just want to make sure your safe" that was the first time someone wants to protect me I ask "oh I didn't realize I'm sorry Wario" I was about to cry.

"hey it's ok, I get yelled at sometimes," Wario said. Before I go to my room master hand (by using the speaker) said "attention everyone, we have assembly head down to super smash brawl, thank you" I didn't know where that is, so I ask Wario "hey Wario where is super smash brawl?" He chuckled and said "well you came to the right person, just follow me" so I followed him.

A few minutes of walking the brawl was huge. Wario said "see ya later Kirby" then he ran off. I wanted to sit on the bottom but meta knight took my place.

Then he saw me and said, "HEY KIRBY, COME SIT WITH ME!" I didn't want to. Then Jigglypuff came to me and saw meta knight was looking at me and give him an angry look and she took my hand meta knight stared at me with a sad look.

I sat with her and the girls (known as peach, daisy, Samus and inkling girl) they chat, I chat too until inkling said: "say, Kirby, how old are you?" I was shocked then Jigglypuff said, "really inkling Kirby doesn't want to talk about it" inkling girl said "ok, sorry Kirby" Jigglypuff hugged me (just like my dad) and said, "hey its ok Kirby, you don't have to talk about your age" I was still silent. And the rest of the girls talking.

A few more minutes passed the assembly started with its light colours and fireworks and everyone cheered( truly I didn't like it. It's too stupid) as I watch the hands appeared "good morning everyone" said Master hand "we are having a ball in three days" said crazy hand.

Everyone cheered very loud "second news Kirby, our new member will give details about himself," said Master hand. I was like 'WHAT!?' "Kirby comes up on the stage" crazy hand said.

I didn't want to go but the mega man pushed me (gently) and master hand throws a star at the ground "get on it" said crazy hand.

I got on it. I was floating the star was flying. At first, I couldn't control it but after a few almost fall I was balanced.

I went to the stage (where the hands are) they gave me their microphone and watch me.

"Come on Kirby, say something about yourself," said master hand. I took a deep breath and said "um hi I will give you details about m-me" I was scared but I continued "I'm a pink puffball I have ocean blue eyes and-" "KIRBY NOT LIKE THAT! DETAILS ABOUT YOUR LIFE BEFORE YOU JOIN SMASH!" Said crazy hand. "So um I went to school but I sadly finished school at the age of 9 because I was bullied so many time my parents signed me out of school" I said (which I lied about why I finished school) "before I join smash I wash dishes, play video games, follow my parents rules, and my mom home school me" I was done but until someone (which was captain falcon) said.

"HEY TELL US HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" I was silent and I drop the microphone. Everyone gasp and Jigglypuff yelled "HEY KIRBY DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" and I quickly left brawl. Jigglypuff (and the rest of the girls) follow me. I could hear master hand said "now everyone if Kirby tells one of you his age report that to us" lucky captain falcon didn't say about my gender. As I ran away from the brawl.


	10. the calm down

As I went to my room. I was about to close the door but Jigglypuff stopped me from closing the door. "Kirby, why did you left brawl?" I was about to cry then inkling girl calm me down.

I sat on my bed and the girls sat on the floor "so why don't you talk about your age?" Said Samus. I spoke "because once I talk about it and everyone laughed at me and my gender too" as I burst into more cry.

"Kirby it ok, some don't want to talk about it," said Peach. "So now we are in your room, what's your gender? maybe you're a boy? but again you hang out with us girls this morning" Daisy said.

I thought to myself '_if_ _I_ _told_ _them_ _they_ _will_ _laugh_ _at_ _me, NO_ _Kirby_ _be_ _strong_ _who_ _cares_ _they_ _laugh_ _or_ _not_' I spoke "ok I will tell but keep this a secret" they nodded "ok I'm a hermaphrodite" they eye are wide opened.

"that means your half male half female?" Said inking girl "yup" they look at each other and Jigglypuff said, "wow I never met someone that's a hermaphrodite" she burst into happy mode "HOLY SHIT I MET A HERMAPHRODITE AHHHHHHHHHHHH" then she fainted.

"girls let's go to do our business," said Samus. They left my room (peach and daisy cared Jigglypuff) "see ya later Kirby" said Samus.


	11. captain falcon apologize and LTO

After they left I went to draw a picture of me and Jigglypuff. I thought in my head '_man Jigglypuff_ _was_ _so_ _nice_ _she_ _was_ _like a mom figure to me' _a smile appeared on my face.

After I was done my picture I hang it up (maybe I should give it to her later) then a knock at the door.

'_I_ _hope_ _it not meta knight_' I thought to myself. I opened the door, lucky it was captain falcon I made an angry face and angrily said: "what do you want?" captain falcon said "Look I'm so so sorry Kirby" I still look at him "I'm serious, I shouldn't have said how old you were, it was so stupid of me to say that, please forgive?" I thought about it for a sec, he did a stupid thing but my mom told me '_be nice to everyone Kirby_' I smiled and said "it ok falcon I forgive you" he smiled back at me.

"say can I come in?" I nodded and he walked in. "Man kid, you didn't take out your stuff? Why?" Captain Falcon said "oh I didn't do it because I was so tired, I should do it right now" "can I help?" "Sure why not" as we put my stuff in order.

He saw a picture of me and my parents, captain falcon said: "hey kid, is this your parents?" I look at it, I still remember their voices, my eye were watering up. "Kirby, you miss them?" I nodded he gave me my phone and said "why don't you call your parents" it is a good idea but I said "maybe later when I'm super sad" as we continued to get my stuff out and put them in places.

Captain Falcon saw my packed food "uh Kirby why do you have food in your backpack?" "Just in case if I'm hungry" he chuckled "Kirby we have food in smash bros, you don't have to bring your own" "but what am I going to do with this food?" Falcon thinks. Then he got an idea, he whispers to my ear "how about we place the food at meta knight's door" I thought it would be funny but I said, "what about my luggage?" He chuckled again "Kirby, we are done unpacking your stuff" I didn't notice my backpack is empty also my luggage.

captain Falcon said, "What do you say?" "You know what? We should do it" he gave me a smile. we got the food and went out of the door to do the prank.


	12. the prank

"So where is meta knight's room?" I ask "In room 27," said captain falcon.

We arrived to his door, it was dark blue (just like his skin colour) falcon knock on the door and we ran off.

"falcon you forgot to put food" "ah shit, we will do it after this one" as we hide (the side on the wall) meta knight opened the door "the fuck?" He said, and close his door.

Me and captain falcon laughed. I ask "that was funny, but I would be funnier if we put food on his door" "actually I put something in the food that can make his skin green, he hates the color green because green makes him sick" said captain falcon.

"Are you sure?" "C'mon you'll love it trust me" I nodded. We went to meta knight's door and place the food there. This time I knock, we run out of the way (just in time before meta knight opened the door) "oh my god who keeps doing that?" Meta Knight said "and hello? What's this? Free food on my door? why not" as he finished, he throw the paper on the floor.

I could see he was turning green (only for a little bit) he didn't notice until he looks at his hands His eye is wide, and he yelled "AHHHHHH OH MY GOD!" he runs to the left (me and captain falcon were on the right) we laughed "see I told you" captain falcon said.

"You know what I did trust you," I said. As we run (while laughing) after a few minutes of laughing we were at the living room.

"holy shit I never laughed this long" I said "I know, say maybe we should be friends what do you say" captain falcon said "yeah we should" we high five at each other.

Something caught captain falcon. He said "duck!" As we duck down on the couch, I saw Master hand and meta knight talking I heard "Master hand something happened to me" "well maybe it was food poison?" "No it can be after when I ate it I didn't felt sick, just normal then boom my whole body turned green" "well we have to find who did it" captain falcon tap my cheek and whisper "let get out of here" we quickly tip-toe out of the room.

But we got caught (by master hand) "there you are Kirby, come here" master hand said. I whisper to captain falcon "go" "but" "just go" as captain falcon walk off. I went to master hand and meta knight.


	13. the talk

I sat on the couch, master hand said "Kirby I'm sorry about early" "it ok I forgive you" I said. He pats my head, and meta knight came up to me. I was shivering. He calmly said, "do you prank me?" I quickly said "no" meta knight gave me a confused look.

And back away a little. Master hand said, "um are you sure you didn't prank meta knight?" "Oh my god, I didn't do it" "ok ok Kirby I believe you, now go to your room" as I got off the couch.

Meta knight gave me a look that I was lying. So I speed up hopefully he won't get me. When I was in my room a knock on my door spook me.


	14. star fox x falco: part 1

I opened the door, Falco was there "hey Kirby I really need your help" "what's the problem?" "You see I have a c-c-crush on someone" "who?" he took a deep breath.

"it's star fox" I was shocked, I didn't know Falco was gay, this place is weird.

"please help me, Kirby, I really love him" "ok but you need to follow my steps" "steps? When did you have steps?" "I just made I up, C'mon let go" we found fox he was fixing his gun.

Falco said, "so um what's the first step?" "Step one: give flowers" "but where do I get flowers?" I quickly ran and got a flower "where did you get that flower?" "Um... From the garden" I lied (I stole it from daisy's flower garden, without permission) "give me that" said Falco.

He places it at fox's desk. Fox notice it and picked it up "really why a daisy?" He throws it out in the garage can.

"well that didn't work" I said "let's try the next step" said Falco "so step two: chocolate" "why?" "Have you seen in movies where men gave chocolate to woman?" "Oh yeah I forgot" "here take this piece of chocolate" "thanks" he put the chocolate on fox's desk.

Before fox notice master hand said "alright everyone its fighting time" "oh boy yes C'mon Kirby, you will love it" "what about fox-?" "Later C'mon let's go" I ran with Falco.


	15. smash bros

I saw a lot of smashers were around a spinning wheel "alright smashers today we are going to try something different for now. We will pick four fighters if you got picked well congrats if not picked, well better luck next time" said master hand.

I said to myself '_why_ _would_ _they_ _do_ _this_' before I was about to leave sonic appeared and said "hey Kirbo" "why Kirbo? Its Kirby" "C'mon us smashers we get nicknames, for example um meta knight he is sometimes called the lonely swordman" "what a weird nickname" I said "you should fight Kirby, its really fun I hope I get picked" "I hope I don't" "what was that Kirby?" "Nothing" we waited for a few seconds when master hand said "alright who will be our first fighter" he spins the wheel, it landed on Diddy Kong "congrats Diddy Kong you're our first fighter" "HOLY SHIT YES!" said Diddy.

"Second fighter" the wheel land on sonic "hey way to look at that, you did get picked," I said "Yes" "the third fighter" he spin it again, it landed on meta knight "what why?" I said "hehehe lucky for me," Meta Knight said.

He looks at me (I could tell he's grinning under his mask) "final fighter" said master hand.

He spins the wheel, I close my eyes hoping I didn't get picked. (But I was very wrong) the wheel Landed on me.

"Why look at that Kirby is our four and final fighter," said master hand.

I said "WHAT?!" while everyone cheers. meta knight's eyes were wide and smile more under his mask, I was getting creep out, I said: "hold on a minute even beginners have to fight?" "Of course Kirby everyone has to fight," said Diddy Kong. I took a deep breath.

"C'mon Kirby, get on the platform," said Sonic. I stand on the platform, I close my eye and boom I was on a stage with meta knight, sonic and diddy.

Lucky for me diddy was beside me "are you ready to fight?" "Actually I don't know how to f-" I was cut off by Master hand.

He said, "are you four ready?" They cheered (but I didn't) "ready" I saw meta knight gave me a wink, I just froze there.

"It ok Kirby, I was scared too, but I quickly calm down after my fifth one," said Diddy. "Go!" Said master hand.

Sonic, diddy and meta knight fight, I said "wow they really fight like animals" then I saw sonic was kick out (by meta knight) I just stood there, I really want to help but I just can't.

Meta knight knocks diddy out of the stage. My face turned cherry red "hehehe alright Kirby it's you and me" said meta knight.

I didn't want to fight but Jigglypuff said: "YOU CAN DO THIS KIRBY, I KNOW YOU CAN!" She was right I can do it but I thought '_no Kirby_ _you_ _can't_ _just_ can't. _jump_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _stage_ _and_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _over_' I ran away from meta knight "Kirby, what the hell are you doing?" I didn't listen to him, I jump off the stage, meta knight yelled "KIRBY!" while everyone gasps.


	16. 16: the argument

Lucky the fight was short (because what happened earlier) I was about to go to my room when Jigglypuff came up to me and said "KIRBY! why did you do that?" "Jiggly, I was so scared," I said "at least your not hurt from the fall," said Jigglypuff.

I was about to go to the stairs when meta knight said "KIRBY! GET YOUR PINK ASS HERE NOW!" I turned around, there was meta knight with an angry look in his eyes.

"Why did you did that?" Said meta knight. I didn't talk (I just look at him with a mad face) "TALK TO ME GOD DAMMNIT!" "You know what, leave Kirby alone," said Jigglypuff. "Who the fuck ask you to told me?" She stared at him with an angry face.

"Just get out," said Jigglypuff, "ha ha ha you still have your mother's blood and kindness, oh how adorable," said meta knight with an evil smile (even if he had his mask on, I could see he is smiling) Jigglypuff gasp, tears were running down her face. Meta Knight said "yup should have known, you really cared about your mother don't you?, or I should say dead mother" I felt very sorry for Jigglypuff.

That's it, I had enough of standing here. So I went in front of Jigglypuff and spoke "leave her alone meta knight" "oh ha ha ha you're on her side then? How sweet, how Sweet. Now step aside a kid and let me deal with this-" he was cut short because I slap him in the face (his mask didn't come off) "ah, what the fuck kid?" Said meta knight.

"Thank Kirby, your the best," said Jigglypuff. I smiled at her "alright kid if you're up a fight? Then start" said meta knight "no" "excuse me?" I said "no, now goodbye" as I walk up the stairs and yelled at meta knight "YOUR A BITCH!"


	17. first eyes

As I was about to go upstairs, diddy's jetpack was flying like crazy.

I duck down, diddy said "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE, PLEASE GET MY JETPACK!" I watch everyone else just duck down.

I said to myself "_you_ _know_ _what? I_ _can_ _do_ _this. I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _shy_ _kid_ _who_ _doesn't_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _fight. I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _brave_ _like_ _every_ _strong_ _smasher" _I yelled at diddy "DON'T WORRY DIDDY, I WILL SAVE YOUR JETPACK!" as I got on the jetpack.

I saw wires 5 red 8 blue "WHAT KIRBY! DON'T-" I pull out 3 red wires. The jetpack went out of control. I was spinning around like crazy.

I couldn't see anyone. Lucky master and crazy hand show up "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" master hand snap his fingers and the jetpack stop. But I was slipped off the jetpack (because it was Going so fast) I close my eyes hopefully I won't die. I heard Jigglypuff said "KIRBY!" and I heard some swordman (known as Marth, like, and Robin (the male version) talking to meta knight "Dude, don't yell at Kirby, this is his first day, we want him to feel welcome," said Robin. "Alright, I will go apologize to Kirby" meta knight said.

Before he was about to get up I Landed on him, Jigglypuff said "oh god, not again" we were tumbling on the floor until we stop. I opened my eyes the first thing I saw, was his chest. We look at our bodies until our eye met for the first time.

I stared into his beautiful golden yellow eyes, and a weird flash of purple went in circles until they disappeared. "Holy shit Kirby, are you ok?" I snapped out of the purple flash and said "yeah I'm ok" "C'mon we have to get you in your room now" said Jigglypuff.

We were in the hall. I wasn't thinking about the fight, no I was thinking about that purple flash. I wonder know what it is?


	18. Jigglypuff's sad childhood

As we're in my room. I sat on the bed, while Jigglypuff covers her face and leaned her body on the door.

I ask "Jigglypuff? What's wrong? " Jigglypuff said "oh it's nothing Kirby, just... Uh you know, resting" I didn't believe that, so I said "puff, you can tell me anything" but she looks away, and said "K-k-Kirby I'm fine, you don't need to know" her eye was watering up, I got up and walked to her.

"Jigglypuff, I knew you for 6 hours, I know you can tell me, ever since I came here I was so scared and sad that I had to leave my parents behind, you treat me so nice, just like my mom. I think you will be a great mother too" she put her hand on my mouth and said, "oh Kirby" she had tears running on her face "thank you for saying that, it helps me a lot" and burst into crying. "Jigglypuff tell me"

**Jigglypuff's POV**

As I fall into Kirby's bed. (while crying more) Kirby said "did I say something wrong" I look up and look at Kirby "Kirby, sweetie, let me tell you a story about my childhood" he (I am calling Kirby a he) sat on his bed and he said, "so what's this story your about to tell me?" "Well Kirby, this is the story why I am so nice, it all began when I was born"

**Flashback (still Jigglypuff's POV)**

_"AHHH! HOLY_ _SHIT!, IT_ _FUCKING_ _HURTS_ _SO_ _BAD!" said_ _my_ _mom, she_ screams _in_ _pain (because_ _she_ _was_ _giving_ _birth) the_ _doctor_ _told_ _her to push, my_ _dad_ _who_ _was_ _holding_ _her_ _hand, was_ _worried_ _too._

_ 1 big_ _push_ _I_ _came_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _mom's_ _vagina. _

_"Holy_ _shit, she's_ _beautiful_,_" my_ _mom_ _said. "definitely_ _perfect_,_" said_ _my_ _dad. My mom's tears_ _were_ _running_ _down_ _her_ _face (because_ _she_ _was_ _happy)_

**Fast forward to 6 years later (still on Jigglypuff's POV)**

_My_ _dad_ _who_ _was a drug _stealer, _and_ _my_ _mom_ _was_ _a_ _gardener, I_ _was 6 at_ _the_ _time_ _when_ _this_ _happened. _

_I_ _was_ _playing_ _with_ _my_ _toys_ _until I heard_ _my_ _mom_ _and_ _dad_ _fighting, at_ _the_ _time_ _I_ _was_ _young_ _so_ _I thought_ _they_ _are_ _talking_ _about_ _the_ _house, but_ _no_ _I_ _was_ _very_ _wrong._

_ After_ _the_ _fight_,_ my dad went_ _to his room and my mom _knocks _on_ _my_ _door "sweetie? Can_ _you_ _open_ _the_ _door_ _for_ _your_ _mommy?" I_ _opened_ _the_ _door_ _and_ _there_ _stood_ _my_ _mom_ _with_ _tears_ _on_ _her_ _face "mommy_ _why_ _are_ _you_ _crying?" "Jiggly_ _let_ _me_ _explain, in_ _your_ _room" she_ _shut_ _my_ _door_ _and_ _sat_ _on_ _my_ _bed_ _and_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _sit_ _on_ _the_ _floor._

_ She_ explains_ "Jiggly_ _remember_ _I_ _told_ _you, your_ _father_ _is_ _a_ _thief?" I_ _nodded "well_ _you_ _didn't_ _know_ _the_ _full_ _story" "what_ _is_ _it_, _mommy?" "Well_, _he's_ _a_ _drug_ _stealer" "a_ _drug_ _stealer? What's_ _that" "it's_ _someone_ _who_ _takes_ _there drugs meds_ _and_ _never_ _returned_ _them" "w-what are you_ _going_ _to_ _do?" "You_ _need_ _to_ _pack_ _your_ _things_ _and_ _if_ _anything_ _happens_ to _take_ _your_ _packs_ _and_ _run_ _away" "what_ _about_ _you_ _or_ _daddy?" She_ looks _at_ _me_ _and_ _said_ _this "we'll_ _see" and she went out of_ _my_ _room._

_ I_ _just_ _sit_ _there just silent in_ _my_ _room_

_5 hours_ _later..._

_I_ _pack_ _my_ _things (all_ _of_ _them_ _in_ _my_ _room) and_ _put_ _them_ _under_ _my_ _bed._

_ I_ _was_ _night_ _time, and_ _I_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _sleep_ _when_ _I_ _heard_ _fighting._

_ I_ _slowly_ _went_ _to_ _my_ _parent's_ _room. I_ _opened_ _the_ _door_ _a_ _little_ _bit, and I_ _saw_ _what_ _scared_ _me_ _to_ _this_ _day._

_ My_ _mom_ _was_ _duck_ _taped_ _on_ _her_ _bed_ _and_ _my_ _dad_ _walked_ _to_ _her. "Well_ _well, my_ _wife, it_ _was_ _a_ _great_ _time_ _for_ _us, but_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _die" I was scared, why_ _was_ _he_ _doing_ _this_ _to_ _my_ _mom? "What_ _the_ _fuck!? I_ _just_ _hang_ _out_ _with_ this guy _who_ likes _me-" "SILENT_ _WOMAN! you_ _cheated_ _on_ _me_ _for_ _no_ _fucking_ _reason. What_ _about_ _our_ _child? If_ _she_ _was_ _alone_ _who_ _knows_ _what_ _will_ _happen_ _to_ _her? So_ _I_ _will_ _kill_ _you_ _so_ _you_ _DON'T_ _HURT_ _MY_ _DAUGHTER_ _EVER_ _AGAIN!" He_ _took_ _a_ _breath_ _and_ _said "any_ _final_ _words?" I_ _burst_ _the_ _door opened and said "daddy? What_ _are_ _you_ _doing?" "Stay_ _away_ _Jiggly, your_ _mommy_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _die_ _because_ _she_ _betray_ _us" before_ _he_ _could_ _say_ _a_ _word, I_ _went_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _my_ _mom_ _and_ _said "no! Mommy_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _us" "move_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _way_ _Jiggly, this_ _is_ _between_ _me_ _and_ _your_ _mother" lucky_ _my_ _mom_ _took_ _off_ _the_ _duck_ _tape_ _and_ _push_ _me_ _and_ _said_ _her_ _final_ _words_ _to_ _me "JIGGLY_ _RUN!" before she was stabbed_ _with_ _a_ _knife_ _throw_ _her_ _throat. "Ha_, _the_ _job_ _is_ _done" I_ _screamed_ _and_ _run_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _room._

_ I_ _took_ _my_ _things_ _and_ _exit_ _the_ _house_ _I_ _could_ _hear_ _my_ _dad_ _final_ _words_ _before_ _I_ _completed_ _ran_ _away "JIGGLY!" _

**Flashback end (end Jigglypuff's POV)**

**Kirby's POV**

"To this day I remember her voice in my head with that horrible scream," Jigglypuff said, "oh Woah, what a horrible childhood you had, the worst part was your mom died when you were 6, so um what happened after when you run away from your home?" I ask "after I ran away, I knock on someone's door they opened and was shocked I had tears running on my face 'oh my god what happened to you?' I explain that my mom was murder by my father.

So they adopt me as there own, they already had a child" said Jigglypuff.

"Who is it?" "It was a daisy, back then she didn't treat me good, but after like 4 to 5 years she liked me a lot," Jigglypuff said with a smile.

I ask "oh how nice of her, so did daisy teach you how to be nice?" "Actually your right she did when I just turned 10," said Jigglypuff.

I ask again "will you ever see your dad again" Jigglypuff yelled "NEVER! I never want to see him again what he did to my mom, myself, my life, All Of It Is Ruined Because Of My Drug Stealer, Killer FUCKING FATHER!" She scared me a little I spoke: "Jigglypuff, how about you go to your room and relax ok?" Jigglypuff looked at me and smile "Kirby, its dinner time already" I was surprised, it is dinner time already.

whoa time sure past by very fast . she got off my bed and went to the door.

"Oh and Kirby" I looked at Jigglypuff "stay away from meta knight," before she left my room.


	19. it dinner time

I just sat there, on my bed, in my room just thinking of the story.

I was about to get up when Isabelle opened my door "hey Kirby, how are you feeling?" "Uh... Much better" "I'm sorry about what happened in the brawl, captain falcon can sometimes ask questions like what is your favourite color or what disorder you have" "well we are friends now" "how did you get captain falcon to be your friend?" "With some jokes" "oh ok, anyway it's dinner time" "but we don't eat in the cafe right?" "Your right we eat at a special table with all the smashers" my eyes lid up, I fought '_all_ _the_ _smashers_ _in_ _one_ _table'_ "any questions?" "I have one, how big is the table?" "Oh it's big very big, C'mon Kirby dinner us waiting, it will be your first time with a lot of smashers" I spoke "ok I hope I don't get food poisoning or disgusting food" "don't Kirby, the food is fresh and healthy" "ok I trust you" "yuppie let's go"


	20. a bad dinner

As I was walking down the hall with Isabelle. I notice everyone was getting into groups.

I didn't want to, Isabelle gave me what looks like a menu. "Uh, why do I need this?" "So you can order, it's like a restaurant" "oh that's interesting, thanks I guess?" "Your welcome sweetie now wash your hands and oh here take this" she gave me medicine (just in case if I get food poisoned) "thanks" "your welcome now go wash your hands before eating" I nodded and she left.

I went into the boy's bathroom and wash my hands. After I was done I can hear talking I hide in the bathroom stall.

I Shut the door and stand on the toilet seat. The door opened, I cover my mouth with my hand so I don't make too much noise.

It was a master hand and sonic. "Goddamnit sonic, why would you put speed beans?" "So everyone can have energy" "oh sonic, now I had to tell Isabelle to make another bowl of bean soup. Will you promise me to not do that again?" "Yeah yeah, whatever" "this is Kirby's first dinner with us, we need to feel he's welcome, got it" "yeah sure why not" as they both left the bathroom.

I opened the stall and wash my face and took the medicine and drink it. It was disgusting but I can handle it.

I quickly left the bathroom and went downstairs. When I was at the dining room, there were a few smashers on the table while sitting and talking. I sat on of the chairs on the left side of the table and waited for my food. A few more smashers came, I saw meta knight coming down the stairs. Oh no Jigglypuff told me to stay away from him. Lucky I saw a paper bag on the table, I quickly got it and put it on my head so meta knight won't see me.

Meta Knight was looking for me, I pretended that I was not me, he went to sit down right next to me.

He spoke, "so um... Have you seen a pink puffball anywhere?" I quickly shake my head no. He crosses his arms and said "fuck, I thought you know, well if he shows up I will sit beside him" I ask in a low voice "why?" "Because I want-" he was cut short because he saw my eyes, he grinned at me.

"hehehe you really think I'm that stupid? I know it's you Kirby" he quickly took off the paper bag.

"Now let's talk about-" he was interrupted by Donkey Kong. "Hey meta knight, what are you telling the kid?" "I will just tell him later" I spoke "excuse me? I have a name you know if someones call me kid my dad can break their throats" Donkey Kong gave me a surprised look "your dad can break throats? That awesome my dad can't do that-" he was interrupted by meta knight "hehe it's because your dad is dead" Donkey Kong look away.

I could see he had a sad look. I move my chair away from meta knight, but meta knight notices and move his chair beside me. "Anyways I was saying-" "KIRBY!" I knew that voice, I turned around Jigglypuff was there.

"Kirby what did I told you?" She looked at meta knight and sigh "fine, I think this is ok. For now" as she sits beside me.

I took out the menu, and search what to eat. Meta knight tap my arm, he spoke "um Kirby, why don't you get a hamburger" I gave him a confessed look. "Just trust me ok" I nodded and look at the menu what to drink. Crazy hand was the waiter, he listed what the smashers want. He went to me, "hey Kirby, first time here what can I get ya" I was about to speak, but meta knight interrupted. "I'll do the talking here, me and Kirby want hamburgers and the drinks will be diet coke zero" I didn't want diet coke zero, but that's what you get.

meta knight grinned at me (I was still creeped out from that grin). After crazy hand listed our food, he flies off and went to the kitchen.

I cross my arms and waited, now the table was completely full. Master hand place the food on our plates, "now dinner is really served" said Master hand. I look at my coke, I pushed away but meta knight notice "Kirby? What are you waiting for? Eat up" as he took off his mask a little(only his lips show) and bit it. I grab a fork and a knife and cut the hamburger. Meta Knight again notice "Kirby? What the hell are you doing?" I look at him "look I'm not being rude but, why eat like this?" I still look at him.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING TO ME!?" "Hey! Leave Kirby alone meta knight" said Jigglypuff. Meta knight stared at Jigglypuff, I continued eating, Jigglypuff asks "uh Kirby, why do you eat like that?" I spoke "that's my mom's way everytime we buy like pizza, fries, burger and any type of junk food" "that cool" "and my family are Russian" "oh ho, did you say your family is Russian?" "Yeah, I sometimes speak Russian" Jigglypuff was amazed she smile and pat my head.

Master hand rang the bell "alright I have to say something" everyone looked at master hand. "As you can see, Kirby will give a speech" I was like WHAT!? Everyone looked at me, meta knight gave me a smile. I took a deep breath.

"well I would like to thank the hands for bringing me here to Smash Bros, I do miss my parents but I will not forget them, I will be happy to know all of you" everyone clapped "aww your so sweet Kirby" said crazy hand.

After I was done my hamburger, meta knight touch my feet. I look at him he was grinning, Jigglypuff notice "hey, what are you doing?" "Mind your own business" her mouth dropped.

"excuse me? You don't treat a woman like that" "look who fucking cares, I can do whatever I want, now if you excuse I'm playing with Kirby" I was getting annoyed so I move a little far away, he grabs my chair and moved it, so I was really right next to him.

He continued to tap, touch and look at me. Jigglypuff spoke "you need to stop, it's Kirby's first dinner, we don't want Kirby to be creeped out" "do I fucking care?" I saw her face turned angry "you better get away from Kirby or else you will pay" he gave Jigglypuff the middle finger.

"Say, Kirby, where is your diet coke?- oh, there it is" he gave it and gave it to me.

I put it back on the table "Hey what's wrong?" I look at him. Before I was about to say something Jigglypuff spoke: "ALRIGHT META KNIGHT IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM KIRBY OH YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Everyone look what was going on "what is the problem?" Said master hand "hm you yell just like your father to your dead mother, oh how interesting," said meta knight.

I spoke "now-now you two, just be quite and eat" "Kirby, don't get into this please," said Jigglypuff.

"Oh you better get into this Kirby, this will be fun" "this is your final warning now shut up" "how about you shut up your dead mom I could hear her in my brain" Jigglypuff got so mad I tried to push her but she said "out of the way Kirby" she pushes me away "oh haha, what are you going to do? Spank my asshole?" Jigglypuff grabbed a spoon "wow what are you doing with that?" "COME HERE, BITCH!" She jumps on top of him and starts punching him.

I watch the fight, I tried to help but Samus grabbed me "Kirby doesn't get into this" "but I have to help" "Kirby no" I saw Jigglypuff put the spoon into meta knight asshole.

I finally got out of Samus's grip and went to help "Jigglypuff!" meta knight, kicked her and meta knight pulled out the spoon.

Before she was about to get hit I push her out of the way and meta knight punch me instead. I got a black eye, everyone gasps "OH MY GOD!" Said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight was shocked by what he just did. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry-" I ran away from the dining room tried not to cry. Jigglypuff ran after me.


	21. the origin of meta knight: part 1

I went inside my room still holding my black eye. I sat on my bed I thought '_don't_ _cry_ _Kirby_ _don't cry'_ I could feel tears running down my face.

Jigglypuff came into my room "Kirby, I'm so sorry what happened back there. I didn't mean to start a fight at your first dinner. Please forgive me?" I looked at her, she had a worried face, I spoke "it ok I know you didn't mean to" she smiled "thank god" I always want to know why is meta knight acting like a jerk?

So I ask "um Jigglypuff?" "Yes? what do you want?" She sat on the bed with me "I want to tell..." "Tell what?" I took a deep breath "why is meta knight acting like a jerk?" Jigglypuff just looked at me with a surprised look.

"Kirby... Do you really want to know?" I nodded my head, she sighs "stay right here" she ran out from my room. She came back with a book.

I ask " what's this?" "This is everything about meta knight" I was excited but at the same time, I was worried.

She opened the book and read "Meta Knight always stood out to be one of the most mysterious and rude smashers. How did all this start? Well, a few years ago he was a young, handsome, cute, star warrior. But it all changes in a war where meta knight got his face burned off.

All its left is his eyes and mouth. The rest... scared face. After this happened he becomes the mysterious, rude and mean meta knight.

To this day we don't know why meta knight won't explain his past" she stopped reading the book.

"You see Kirby, this is why" my eye was wide opened that was it? I want more.

"Anyways get some sleep, hopefully, the next day will be better" I nodded and lay down "oh and Kirby" I look at her "stay completely away from meta knight if he calls your name run off" as she left my room.

I just lay there waiting what will happen tomorrow. I hope the second day will be better.


	22. mom calling

the next day I woke up at the sound of my phone Ringing.

I grab my phone, to see who it was. I was surprised, it was my Mom calling me.

I swipe the green phone. "Hello?" "OH THANK GOD! your alright?" I missed my mom "I miss you mom" "I miss you too, oh and Kirby do you see video call?" "Yeah" "press on it so we can see each other faces" I press the video call.

And boom my mom appeared on the screen. she notice something "Kirby? Why do you have a black eye and a scratch?" I didn't want to tell my mom the Truth.

So I lied "I accidentally fall on the floor, and a ball hit my eye and the scratch is from paper" "oh, well do you guys have a doctor here?" "Actually we do, his name is Dr. Mario. yesterday he fixes my head because I was scratch by my breakfast" "oh that's Good news, say Kirby have you make any friends?" "Yeah I did, my friends are Jigglypuff, captain falcon, Wario, Daisy, Samus, inkling girl, princess peach, sonic and diddy kong" "Whoa, that a lot of friends for your first day" "I know" "Hey Kirby, have you got bullied?" Well I didn't have a bully but I think which one.

I said "yeah" "WHAT!? Who?" "His name is meta knight" "meta knight, I heard about him" "you do? Tell me" "sorry I only know the name" I was disappointed.

"it's ok, mom I'm not mad" she smiled at me "that's my hermaphrodite" "mom" "what? Just saying, so what's going on?" "We're having a ball in two days, but I have a problem" "what is it, sweetie?" "Should I go or not?" "Kirby it's your choice" I was mad inside but I can't stay mad at my mom.

"thanks I will think about it" "your welcome, I'm hanging up now, stay safe, eat healthy food and DON'T GET BULLIED! understand?" I nodded "good, bye my sweet hermaphrodite" "bye mom" she hangs up the phone.

I was happy to see my mom again, I was about to clean my bed until someone knock on my door. I got off my bed and opened the door.

What shocked me, it was meta knight.


	23. a meta knight run away

I tried to close the door. But meta knight's foot was in the way.

Meta knight completely opened the door. "Kirby, let me explain" I let go of the doorknob. "That's it, just stat like that a-" I quickly close the door and lock it.

Meta knight turns the knob "you know I can get in you know, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, Please?" I didn't talk to him.

"fine if you don't want to talk. I'm opening the door" he took out a nail and put on it on the knob. I heard a click.

I thought to myself '_FUCK! What_ _to_ _do? If_ _he_ _gets_ _in_ _I'm_ _dead_ _for_ _sure. I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _e-_ _that_ _it, when_ _he_ _will_ _open_ _the_ _door_ _I_ _will_ _run_ _super_ _fast_ _like_ _the_ _flash'_ he unlocks the door.

"heh heh heh FINALLY I GOT YOU NOW!" He opened the door. But I ran past him, he turned around and saw me running.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME KIRBY!" he chased after me. I ran super fast, I thought '_how_ _does_ _he_ _know_ _where_ _am_ _I_ _staying?'_ Luckily I saw the boy's bathroom and went inside.

I went inside one of the stalls. Meta knight kicked the bathroom door opened.

"Oh Kirby, where are you? I saw you went in here. You know you can't hide from me." I heard he opened the first stall.

I stayed silent. I thought '_please don't open stall number 10_, _please_ _don't_ _open_ _stall_ _number 10, please_ _don't_ _open_ _stall_ _number 10' _he opened all 9 stalls until he reaches the last stall and opened it.

(the one I was in) "Heh heh heh, there you are, I was looking for you," I said nothing.

"C'mon just talk to me" I still said nothing."Fine, don't talk" he grabbed me, I tried to escape but his strong hands pinned me on the stall wall.

He smiled at me "well Kirby, what are you going to do?-" he was cut short by Mr. Game & watch "META KNIGHT! DID YOU DO THIS!?" "Game! Shut the fuck up" before he looked at me I ran away.

I past Mr. Game & watch. I kept running not looking back "oh shit, its breakfast time" I ran to the cafe.


	24. a bayontta talk and MK apologies

I made it to the cafe. I order my breakfast and sat down on a table.

(the one I was yesterday) While I was waiting someone join me. It was Bayonetta, "good morning darling, how are you?" I spoke "well kinda scary" "why is that?" "You see meta knight was chasing me when I woke up" I saw her eyelid up.

And she slaps her forehead "goddammit! Meta Knight!" I ask "is there something wrong?" She looked at me with an unhappy look "Kirby, do you know what that means? When someone is chasing you?" I shake my head no.

'It means, meta knight like you" my jaw dropped. My food arrived, and I start eating "I can help you, Kirby, if you don't get help, the more meta knight is interested in you, the more he really wait for you to be his and forever his" I stopped eating.

"Maybe your right I should, but I have Jigglypuff, she doesn't like meta knight" "same here" "wait? Really?" "Yeah? I hated him since I got here" "what about Jigglypuff?" "Oh Jiggly? I like her. She's Nice, sweet and honest. I wonder how she became nice?" "I will explain she told me"

****One explanation later****

"So that's why" "holy shit, that's sad" as I continued to eat. Bayonetta said, "so, you agree?" I spoke "why yeah? What do you want me to say?" She smiled and we high five each other.

Before I was about to talk. meta knight came up to me, "hey Kirby, why did you run away?" I look away. "Look I'm sorry, the reason why I was chasing you it's because I want to tell you a secret" I look at him, he had a sad look. Bayonetta on the other hand, she looked shocked. I was about to speak meta Knight when Bowser Jr. Came.

"well well well, look like the new kid is sitting on my spot" meta knight gave Jr. a look of 'get the fuck out' I just ignored. "If you don't get out of my seat, I will beat you until you have another black eye" I still ignored "THAT IT!, IM GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!" he grabbed me.


	25. fight

He pushes me to the floor. Everyone saw what is going on.

I tried to get up but Jr. Punch me in the jaw. Everyone gasp, Jr. Said, "how does that feel, kid?" I spoke, "w-w-what I did wrong?" Jr. Looked at me with a grin.

Bowser came to the scene "what the fuck is your problem Jr.? Kirby is new here, why beat him up?-" jr. Punch bowser in the arm.

Jr. Said "why I beat up Kirby? Its because I want to be the most important and cared kid in smash bros, not Kirby. or I should say pink, fucking puffball, gumball," I was crying I didn't want to die.

The master and the crazy hand came to the see "what the hell is going on?" Said crazy.

Mario tried to pick me up, but Jr. Said "MARIO!, PUT KIRBY DOWN! NOW!" Mario went in front of me "is this your true feelings your Kirby?" Jr. Stared at Mario.

I crawled away but Jr. Stomped on my foot. He flipped me over and started punching me hard.

I said "please stop... Please" "NEVER!" I was about to die when meta knight picked up Jr. By the neck. He drew his sword to Jr.'s neck. "Leave Kirby alone, and get out," said meta knight with a low, deep, dangerous, voice.

He dropped Jr. But Jr. said "heh heh heh, that what you think, meta knight" Jr. ran to me.

Meta knight tried to stop him, but it was too late. Jr. Grabbed a plate and smash it on my head. Marth, Roy and Bayonetta grabbed Jr. I felt uneasy, I passed out. I could hear talking "I'm taking him into my room" then I completely passed out.


	26. Real apologize

I quickly woke up, I felt bandages on my head. I looked around I was in a different room, it was bigger than mine.

I saw meta knight on the side of the wall. He was drinking milk 2 Go, with a straw (I use to love that drink, but it was gone in the store) he finished it and throw it in the garbage.

He sat on the side of his bed. He covers his mask with his hands. "Oh my god, Jr. Why? Oh why fucking why?" I looked at him, I simply said "why did you save me?, you could of left me there to die" he looked at me, his eyes change to blue (I think it means sad)

"its because I didn't want you to die, right there in the cafe where that fucking turtle tried to murder you, I couldn't stand there any longer, I just had to do it" I could tell he was upset.

even he chased me but I forgive him I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

I ask "so what were you about to say before I was beaten up?" "I was about to say sorry" "sorry? Why sorry?" "You know chased you, stared at you, got angry at you, started a fight at dinner and more" I remember, what happened today and yesterday.

"I'm so sorry Kirby, I just want you to be my best friend, I was lonely for so long that I can't fight it" he started to cry. I felt so sorry for him. All this time he wanted to be best friends with me.

I lead my head to him, he notices. He wraps his arm around me. I ask "it's ok meta knight everyone makes mistakes, I will be your friend" he smiled "at first I thought you were one of those people who doesn't give a shit but for you. You were beautiful, sweet, nice, young and happy" I smiled at him.

We sat on his bed for a few minutes. I thought 'man this is nice'


	27. details

As we sat there, meta knight said " so, now we are alone. " I looked at him, with a confused look. "Let's talk about our appearance." I simply ask "why?" "You know? the Sheets?" "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that" "so, how about you go first" I took a breath.

As he said the first question "so how old are you?" My inside just explored. I hate to answer this question.

But I had to. "I'm 12 years old." His eye wide up. He smiled at first, but his smile fades away.

"Wow that young, I love it" at first, the way he says it. It made my fucking bones chill, but again I think he was excited to see a 12-year-old.

"Next question, what gender you are?" My second hated question. I said "Um how do you explain this? You see I'm both" "what do you mean both?" He was confused but I gave my best shot "well you see, I'm a hermaphrodite" his eyes lid opened.

"Oh ho wait? Your both male and female?" I nodded. He smiled "that is fucking awesome, I never met someone who is both genders" I was surprised, he actually love that.

"So next question," I said. He was thinking, he got an idea. He said "third and final question, I know it's short because that is what the sheet is. Anyways when is your birthday?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm was born on April 27th, my birth time was 6:20 pm" meta knight was writing a notepad (I guess the things I said)

"ok my turn, so say the same questions I said to you" "so the first question, how old are you?" "Well, I'm in my 20s" "so it means your 22, right?" He nodded.

"ok next, well not a question, I already know your male" "yeah, so next question" "so when were you born?" "I was born in March 23th, the time 3:21 am. You think we are done?, it's not over" I looked at him.

"what do you mean not over?" "You know your description?" I didn't I need one "so how does this go?" Meta Knight thought for a sec "Nah maybe later" I smiled at him.

As we went back to sit silently. After a few minutes, meta knight said: "you want to see my real face?"


	28. face reveal

I was surprised, I looked at him with a surprised look.

"You kidding me? It a joke right?" He shakes his head no.

"But, didn't you said you will not show your face?" "Only this once, no more. But you have to keep it a secret, understand?" I nodded "good, just let me take off my mask" he slowly untied the band behind his mask.

I was excited to see his face. But at the same time, I was really scared. He took off the band "you ready?" I nodded "ok, this is my face" he took off his mask.

My mouth dropped, he did have scars on his face, but he looks like me and my parents.

He giggled "so what do you think?" "I think it looks-" he looked at me.

"I think its beautiful" he smiled and hugged me, I hugged him too. "I know it you will love it" we talked a lot for a whole while.

Until meta knight said, "say, Kirby, do you want to go somewhere?" "Go go where?" "You know, a city?" "Wait? There is a city nearby?" "Yeah? So do you want to come?" "So explain this, where are we going?" "To rob a house" my eyes wide opened. And my mouth dropped.


	29. to the house

"So you're in?" My mind was full of robbery. I can't even think straight. Meta knight snaps his fingers to wake up my mind full.

"Hey? You in or not" I didn't want to make him upset. So I choose to go with him.

"yeah I'm in" he smiled and pat my head "that's a good kid, even if you're 12-year-old, you made a great choice. Now get what you need for the robbery" he put on his mask on and got his backpack from under his bed.

I ask "why do you need a backpack?" "So we can put gold, money and a whole lot of shit. What are you waiting for? Go and Get what you need and meet me by the door" "what door?" "The Door where you first came out" "oh I get it" "now go" I left meta knight's room.

I walked down the hall before I made it to my room. Falco came up to me "Kirby there you are, where were you?" "I was resting at meta knight's room" "oh, how did it go" "actually, it went very good" "remember yesterday where I want fox?" I remembered.

"sorry Falco, meta knight and I are going on an adventure" Falco had a sad look "I'm sorry Falco" "it's ok, I can ask someone else, if that didn't work, I will need your help. See ya later Kirby and good luck at your adventure" I thanked him and he left.

I went inside my room. I thought to myself '_shit_ _what_ _am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _do? I'm_ _going_ _to_ _rob_ _a_ _house_ _with_ _meta_ _knight, Kirby_ _just_ _listen to his_ _rules_ _and_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _normal' _I took a breath and search in my backpack.

Lucky I got my knife "this will be perfect" I said. I grabbed it and left my room. On my way to meta knight, Bowser Jr was there.

I ask "what the hell do you want?" He didn't say anything "I said what the hell do you want?" He smiled "heh heh heh you going with meta knight" how does he know? "But how?" "Easy I was right on his door and heard everything. And I'm telling" I didn't know what to do, I saw a frying pan on the mini table I slowly grabbed it while Jr was not looking.

"So what do you say-" "shut up bitch" I slap him with the frying pan, I hide his body under the mini table.

I heard clapping, it was meta knight "my-my, Kirby you knock out someone, I'm proud of you" I kinda blush, he notices "Kirby? Are you blushing?" "What? Oh no no no I was not" he gave me a confused look. "Ok, let's go" we were outside I smell the air.

"so meta knight" he looked at me "I got questions, one: how will we get to the house? Two: why bring me?" "First, I need some help in the robbery. Second, we will fly there" "but how are we going to fly-" his cape transform into bat wings.

I ask "whoa, how did you do that?" He smiled "heh magic. C'mon climb on" I got on meta knight "so how fast can you go?" "Wait and see" he flaps his wings "nothing is happening, you're just flapping your wings-" meta knight flies up fast. I hold on to his back, he went in zig-zag. I didn't want to look down.

"Kirby? You're alright?" "No" "don't worry we are at the city alright" I look up, I was amazed the city is beautiful. "Say meta knight?" He looked at me "what city is this?" "Gotham City, home to the insane crimes and criminals"


	30. steal flashback

We landed on a house roof. I got off meta knight, I ask "say meta knight. Is this the place?" "Why yes, it is" I looked around "THINK FAST!" He tosses me a bag (I catch it) "uh why did you give me a bag?" "So we can put the money inside" I looked inside the bag, meta knight said, "uh Kirby?" I look at him.

"have you ever steal something from someone else?" "I did" "wait? You did? What did you steal?" "Oh boy, this happened like 4 or 5 years ago"

Flashback

_I was playing in the backyard with my toys. Then a pile of dirt was flying. I almost got dirt in my head_, _I ran inside my house to tell mom._

_She was cleaning the floors with a mop. Lucky she was done, I ran to her._

_"hey Kirby, why are you inside?" "Mom, I almost got dirt in my head" "W-W-W-WHAT!? WHO!?" "Next door" she was mad, she dropped the mop and went to the _neighbours_._

_My dad_ _came_ _from_ downstairs_. "Kirby? Why_ _is_ _twilight_ _is_ _so_ _mad" "I_ _almost_ _got_ _dirt_ _in_ _my_ _head" he_ _was_ _also_ _mad "stay_ _here" "what?-" "STAY_ _HERE!" He_ _went_ _to_ _go_ _with_ _my_ _mom. I_ _was_ _hungry, I_ _went_ _to_ _the_ _kitchen_ _to_ _get_ _strawberries._

_3 minutes_ _later_

_My_ _parents_ _came_ _home_ _with_ _angry_ _looks. I_ _ask_ _them_ _how_ _did_ _it_ _go, they_ _didn't_ _reply._

_They_ _went_ _upstairs_ _to_ _there_ _room. I_ _sat_ _there_ _while_ _eating my strawberries. I_ _could_ _hear_ _them_ _arguing, I_ _had_ _it. I_ _went_ _outside_ _to_ _get_ _my_ _toys. I_ _put_ _them_ _on_ _the_ _table_ _and_ _went_ _outside_ _again._

_I made a plan to get back at the neighbours. I jump over the fence, luckily I didn't get caught. I went inside the house. I forgot to mention, the person who lived in this house is Mr. Rogers. He was never nice to my parents, they were best friends, but now they hated him._

_And Roger hated them, I don't know why? I went into his bedroom. He was not in here. I saw pictures of him with his favourite knife._

_I was about to leave when I saw a book and his knife. I looked at the knife, I took it just in case if I get in danger. I opened up the book, what I saw was so terrifying._

_He had a son named Tom. He was missing for a week I looked every picture of him murdered, raped, and a whole lot of horrible stuff. I had to take it to show it to my parents. I heard the toilet flushing._

_I quickly ran out of the house. My parents were looking for me. I came out of the fence. They hugged me "Kirby what you had there?" I gave them the book. I will never forget their reaction. They screamed so loud the whole neighbourhood could hear them. I didn't show the knife, they might take it._

Flashback ended

"So yeah, that what happened" meta knight was surprised.

"Holy shit, an old man murdered his own son, woah what a monster he is. So what happened after that?" "Rogers was arrested for a child murdered and rape. he was sent to jail for 56 years. I still kept the knife for a long time. I have it right now" meta knight smiled.

"really? Show me it" I show him the knife "hey, I remember this knife. One of my friends uses to have this knife. He lost it in a few days. Maybe Rogers stole it" maybe he's right "so when will the robbery start" "right now"


	31. the robbery

Meta Knight made a hole on the roof with my knife.

We jump into the hole. We were inside the house, meta knight gave me my knife back.

Meta knight pull out a map of the house "how did you get a map from the house?" I ask. "I found it, on the internet," said meta knight.

He points a path on the map "So you will take this path, which includes: bedrooms, bathroom, playroom, sex room and make out room. Understand?" I nodded.

"good, then I will take this path which includes: living room, garden, kitchen, exit door, enter door, clothes room and gaming room" I agree "make sure you find something... interesting..." "Got it meta knight" before I was about to go.

Meta knight grabbed my hand "be careful Kirby, they have 10000th of security guards. If they see you pull out your knife and stab them in the chest" I gave him a thumbs up and I left.

My first stop is the bedrooms, I went inside. Inside was smoked weed no one was in here. I checked everything in the bedrooms. But I didn't find anything except for the weed, but it's not interesting. I was about to leave when something caught my eye.

A bag of cocaine was just sitting there. I looked at it, it has a message said 'don't open it, it is daddy's' I felt so bad for his kids and wife.

So I took it and put it in the bag. I left the bedroom, next to the make-out room. I opened the door, it was beautiful looking I took out my marker and started to draw (sidenote I am a fantastic artist) when I was done I took jewelry and money and put them inside the bag.

I left the room. I still have my drawing so I put it in the bag. Next sex room, I was on my way when 2 guards saw me "hey you, what are you doing here?" I stay silent.

They pulled out their guns, "I said what are you doing here?" I could fight but then again remember what happened yesterday? I run away.

They Chase me down the hall, I saw a pot. I grabbed it and throw it one of the guards I ran away fast enough before the other spot me.

I made it to the sex room, I could hear moaning and screaming. I carefully opened the door only for a little bit. I saw two gay men were fucking. I laughed a little, I looked around the room. Nothing, I gently close the door and went to the next room.

****3 rooms later****

I was done, I went to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for meta knight to come back.

What I got was: jewelry, money, a bag of cocaine, a 3DS, the charger and a lot of video games pieces (when I was young I really wanted a 3DS but my parents said it a lot of money) a sponge and bath soap.

I saw chocolate on the table, I grabbed some (like 20 of them) and put them inside the bag. A few minutes had passed, still, meta knight didn't return. I was worried when I felt a hand on my head.

I draw my knife out, I close my eye and yelled: "COME HERE, BITCH!" "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh takes it easy Kirby" I opened my eyes, it was meta knight. We stared at each other for a minute, when I spoke: "so what did you get?" He pulled out a lot of money, he was smiling.

I kinda smile too, "so Kirby, what do you have in your bag" "I will show it later" "aww C'mon please?" "What did I say? later" "alright you got me" he sat on the couch with me. It felt kinda romantic I didn't have feelings for meta knight.

At first, I hated him the way he acts was so mean and creepy. But I understand that he was lonely, for the whole time I was playing along just in case if he snaps out.

What is the point he doesn't get my feeling for him? We sat there for a few minutes when he asks "we alone" "yeah? Why's that?" "I don't know, I am bored. What do you want to do?" My mind was telling me to kiss him, I didn't know why? I just stay silent "oh I got an idea, how about-" he was cut short by one of the kids.

She yelled "OH MY GOD ROBBERS!" she sounded the alarm. The guards came out of the door. Meta knight grabbed my hand and said "RUN!" we ran out of the living room.

We past traps, guns and people. We were almost at the exit but the door closes for good. I tried to open it but it didn't work. I saw meta knight attacking the guards with his sword. He killed so many, one of them sneck behind me.

I avoid the attack, he dropped on the floor and meta knight stap him on the head. I ran to the window, as I watch meta knight kill. But I was not lucky one of the guards picked me up and opened the window.

I tried to punch him but he grabbed my hand and started to twisted. I screamed in pain, meta knight heard I screamed, he stap the guard throw where the penis is.

He was about to die when he throws me out of the window. Meta knight yelled "KIRBY!" The last thing I saw was meta knight stab a guard.

I close my eyes while I fall. I fought I was going to die and leave my parents, my new friends. I got knocked out by a bird. I felt falling when I was cared for by maybe angles I was knock out and I passed out.


	32. a dream and flying

****Flashback (dream)****

_"_Kirby_?" "KIRBY!?" I_ _woke_ _up_ _the_ _sound_ _of_ _my_ _mom_ _screaming. She_ _was_ _sitting_ _on_ _my_ _bed, I_ _rub_ _my_ _eyes._

_"Mom? Why_ _did_ _you_ _wake_ _me_ _up_ _so_ _early?" She_ _burst_ _into_ _crying. I_ _pat_ _her_ _shoulder "i-i_ _was_ _afraid_ _I_ _lost_ _you" "mom? What_ _are_ _you_ _talking_ _about?" She_ _looked_ _at_ _me._

_"there were reports where kids die of sleeping. I didn't want this to happen to you" I hugged her "shhh it's okay mom, I'm here, dads here too" she smiles at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

_"ok I think I'm fine. Now go to sleep Kirby, we have another big adventure tomorrow just the three of us" she got off my bed. She was about to leave when she said._

_"I don't want anything happened to you sweetie, now Goodnight" "good night mom" as she closes my door. I went to sleep and dreamed about cookies._

****The flashback ended (present day)****

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the blue sky, I slowly raise my hand to touch the blue sky.

I smiled, I could feel tears were running. Then a voice said "Kirby? you up?" I thought I was in heaven but it was all a dream.

I was on meta knight, we were flying. I look down, we were so high that I grabbed his back.

He laughed a little "oh Kirby, you're so sweet what will I do if I didn't meet you" "so um what happened when I was knocked out?" He sighs.

"after that guard throws you, I went to get you but you were knocked so I took the bags and you and fly away from the house" we went silent, just flying for a few minutes.

Until I ask "can you do a flying act? For me?" He gasped "it's ok, you don't have to. I understand-" "of course I will do it for you. But you better to hold on very tight" I hold on tight.

He flies down where a lake is. He sore throws the lake and. He went up and spin like crazy while splashing water on us.

"That was... FUCKING AWESOME!" "Heh thanks, I saw that in a movie" "which movie?" "Hotel Transylvania 2" I never heard of that movie before so I ask "what's that?" "Its a really good movie, we should watch it. I got the DVD" "yeah we should" we went back to Smash Bros. I am really excited to see a movie that I never saw.


	33. 3DS and broken promise

We stop at meta knight's window. I got off first and went through. He went through too, he went to his DVD set to find the movie, while I just sat on his bed.

"Ah ha here we go," said meta knight. He pulled out the DVD. I was excited to see the movie.

"So meta knight, how will we see the movie? You can't just stare at the DVD" "I have a TV and a DVD player" "but where is it?" "It's in the basement, I will go get it stay here" I nodded.

He left His room. I was starting to get bored so I took out the 3DS and the games. I check the battery, it was 100%. I check the DS bag, I picked a game, it was called the sims 3.

I put it on the 3DS, I press the start button and started to play. 20 minutes later I finished my house. I close the 3DS "meta knight should be here right now, I wonder if he needs help" I got up and went to find meta knight.

I close his door, I walked down the hall "I should check the living room, maybe that where he is" I ran to the living room, I heard talking. I saw meta knight's TV, I decide to hide behind his TV.

I peaked a little so I can see what is going on. I saw meta knight, sitting on the couch with Marth, Roy, ike and chrom.

Roy said "meta knight, this is our big day, to perform the 5 swordmen, you can't miss it," meta knight said "I know, but I have a movie to watch with someone, and I can't break that promise" chrom said "who cares? You saw that movie so many times like 1000 times, stop watching movies and be a true warrior" meta knight said "alright, it will do it, just for you guys" they cheered.

Chrom shacked meta knight's hand. I was starting to cry, I whisper to myself "I thought meta knight kept his promise" I ran upstairs, "what was that?" "Chrom who cares, maybe some kids are playing tag" they laughed, I still ran away, I was tearing up and crying.

I went to his room to get my stuff and ran to my room. I lock my door, fall on my bed, put my face on my pillow and cry more.


	34. what happened?

I kept crying for like a minute. Then someone knocks on the door.

I yelled, "WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?" The person said "oh ho Kirby, calm down. It's just me, Zelda" even we didn't meet, I saw her a couple of time with the rest of the girls.

I got off my bed and opened the door. "Hey Kirby, why the sad face?" I cried more "Kirby? Is there something wrong?" I spoke "yes... There is" she pulled me into a hug.

"There, there Kirby, everything will be ok" I looked up at her and started to calm down. "Now your calm down tell me what happened?" I explained the whole thing.

Her eye grew big in shock. "Oh... That's why" "what do you mean?" "Kirby, let me tell you what happened after what you heard"

****Flashback (Zelda's POV)****

_I_ _was_ _walking_ _down_ _the_ _hall_ _when_ _meta_ _knight_ _called_ _me."HEY_ _ZELDA!" I_ _turned_ _around_ _and_ _wave_ _at_ _him. He_ _waved_ _too, he_ _came_ _up_ _to_ _me. "So_ _are_ _you_ _coming_ _to brawl?" I_ _nodded "good, your boyfriend_ _link_ _will_ _be_ _in brawl" I_ _look_ _at_ _him._

_"dude, the link is not my boyfriend. We are just friends, nothing more" he laughed a little "well that sucks, anyways I need to check on Kirby" "why?" "He's in my room, waiting" "oh speaking of which how was your adventure" "it went well" "well that's great" "you want to come with me into my room? To see Kirby?" I nodded._

_we were at his door, he knocks on the door 6 times, but no answer. He knocked again but louder. "KIRBY!? Open up the door" he yelled, Again no answer._

_"Kirby C'mon, I'm not playing around, open up the door or else" once again no answer, He got mad "THAT IT IM OPENING THE DOOR!" he kicked his door opened. He looked around his room. _

_"Wait? Where's Kirby?" I replied "maybe he went out? I guess?" He quickly panicked and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KIRBY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he ran out of His room. I said "oh woah, maybe Kirby is in her room" I went to Kirby's room._

****Flashback ended (end of Zelda's POV)****

****Kirby's POV****

"So that's what happened" before I was about to say master hand's voice came out of the speaker "listen up smashers, go to brawl we have a special performance waiting for you" Zelda grabbed my hand and ran off with me.


	35. the 5 swordman performance

We were at brawl everyone was here, I went up the stairs with Zelda. I sat right next to Zelda and Samus.

Everyone is waiting for the performance. I cross my arms in anger, Jigglypuff came and sat beside me.

She saw I was mad, she asks "Kirby? What's wrong?" I looked at her "meta knight broke a promise" "what promise?" "To see the movie Hotel Transylvania 2" she was shocked "goddammit meta knight" "what's wrong?" "Meta Knight always break promises" we sat in silence.

until Jigglypuff said "I heard you went on this adventure with meta knight. On a robbery?" my eyes grew big. "How I know this? Well I knew meta knight since I got here, that was 5 years ago. I watched him ever since, he would Rob banks, play tricks, may fun of someone or something, always wins in fights, and he said he's a warrior. Like what the fuck? He's not a warrior, all warriors must be nice, caring, helpful, sweet, smart and honest. But for meta knight HELL NO! He's mean and rude. Who thought this is a Good for him to be a warrior?" Jigglypuff said in anger.

I sat there, I hold her hand. She looked at me and smile "heh, thanks, no one believes in me but you do" I smiled back.

Then someone tap my head, it was king dedede. I pretend I don't know him "woah who are you? And what do you want?" He said "listen, Kirby, I'm Dedede aka king dedede. And what I want? The performance is about to start, now shut the fuck up and watch"I look at the stage and master hand appeared.

Crazy hand said, "HELLO EVERYONE TODAY WE WILL SHOW EVERY ONE OF YOU, SIT BACK, DON'T TALK AND LET'S START THE PERFORMANCE!" One by one they were called.

Marth, Roy, ike, chrome. Finally, "And our leading swordsman, meta knight." Crazy hand yelled. I could hear Yoshi cheering from the first row.

Sheik was on the top cheering at him, but he was looking toward the corner of the sit. My old spot from yesterday.

When he did not see me there, his face fell. He just flies onto the field. As the performance went on for 20 minutes, meta knight dropped his sword, fall off and just doing overall bad.

"Meta knight normally doesn't do this bad. I wonder why?" Jigglypuff said. "Maybe because his great lucky isn't here," I whispered. "Great lucky?" Jigglypuff asked tilting her head to the side. "Oh, nothing," I said waving it off.

I watched meta knight did his trick. but tumble down. People started to boo.

"If meta knight keeps playing at this rate he will lose leading swordsman," Jigglypuff said. Meta Knight could not lose that position. Master hand said if he kept making mistakes he will leave smash bros for 40 days.

Before I could control my body I was standing up and yelling, "GO META KNIGHT!" He looked up. I waved big hoping he would see me. Even though he was wearing his mask, I see his eyes turn into green.

He got up and fly onto the field. I sat down quickly, regretting what I had done.


	36. start fox x falco: part 2

Everyone gave the swordsman a total 180 in their performance. He can back and finished.

As everyone clapped, I ran down the sits. Hopefully, I could get to the portal before the swordsman even got off the stage.

I ran as fast as I could, I needed to get to the portal. "Hey, Kirby!" I started running faster. I was not going to talk to him.

Meta Knight thought runs for fun, so he was able to catch up with me.

"Kirby stop," he said grabbing my little hand. I turned around, pulling my hand away from him.

"What?" I demanded. "Talk to me please," he said. "but meta knight... you broke a promise." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Kirby..." he begged. I knew what he wanted to say.  
Before I could respond, Jigglypuff and King Dedede were behind him. I ran off, I got into the portal, I press the go back button.

I made it to smash bros. Before I could say, all the smashes appeared. I ran up the stairs. I lock my door quickly. I was lucky meta knight didn't get me.

I looked around my room, I sat on my bed. Before I could drift off to the dream world, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door.

It was Falco, he said, "hey Kirby how are you doing?" "I'm fine Falco" "hey Kirby remember yesterday I'm in love with fox?" I nod.

We went to find fox, on our way meta knight was walking down the halls.

I hide behind Falco, meta knight passed by, without seeing me.

I came out, Falco said, "Kirby, why did you hide behind me?" I took a deep breath, "oh its nothing" before Falco could say anything, fox walked passed.

Falco covers his cheeks because he was blushing. I hold his hand, "it will be ok, just follow all my rules, ok" "ok" we found him, he is sitting on the couch. "So how many steps there are?" "Oh my god lots" " ok let's start"

****7 steps later****

"Oh my god Falco, at least listen to me" "well, I'm so sorry for wasting the time!" He said in anger.

"oh C'mon Falco, you passed so many of my steps" "but they didn't work, what we tried: give flowers, candy, a letter, food and drive. Oh, what else? we kidnapped fox, I shot an arrow through his asshole, swag, seduced him, and even make me look at his FUCKING DICK!" Falco said.

I saw his tears running down his face "just forget about love, maybe someday he will find a hot chick" he walked away sadly.


	37. the origin of meta knight: part 2

I walk down the hall to get to my room, while I was sad.

Then I heard talking in one of the rooms. I went to the door where the talking is, I saw the number on the door.

It was meta knight's door. I listen very carefully, I could hear crying and anger talking.

I thought to myself '_should_ _I_ _ask_ _what's_ _wrong? Or_ _leave. No_ _Kirby_ _you_ _have to knock, even meta knight_ _broke_ _your promise He's_ _my_ _friend' _I knock on the door.

He yelled, "COME IN!" I opened the door. Meta Knight is crying so hard, his mask has tears on them.

I ask "meta knight, what happened?" He kept on crying and sobbing. I sat on the bed with him.

I hugged him, I calm him down a little bit. "There, there, meta knight" he quit crying "thanks Kirby" said meta knight. I wiped a tear out of his mask.

I want to know why is he crying. I ask "now your calm down you can tell me what wrong" he took a deep breath "I-i-i had a flashback in my younger years" "that's not bad meta knight-" he put his hand on my mouth.

"it is bad Kirby, its horrible" "just tell me" "o-o-ok ok, I will tell you. But keep this a secret, I don't want anyone to know  
It's my first time telling this. Please understand" I nod "good now the story will begin"

****Flashback (meta knight POV)****

_When I was 8, I was sent to a camp where you fight others at a young age. The camp is called: camp warrior. The reason why I was sent there Because my parents were killed in a car crash by drinking._

_At first, I was so shy, but it all change when I met mark. He was my best friend since I came to camp warrior. 6 years later, I become one of the best fighters ever. We were introduced to a new member. Her name was Cora, she was so beautiful._

_With her purple body. Light pink shoes and my most favourite her eyes, There were ocean blue. I had a crush on her since she came. She was my age 14._

_I want her love, but she got hooked up by 15-year-old William. He was not a very nice guy. His body is black, dark blue feet and red eyes. Everything went fine since Cora came, until now._

_I was walked down the hall with mark when I heard yelling in one of the rooms. Suddenly Cora kick the door. She had tears in her eyes._

_I ask "Cora, what happened?" she replied "me and William broke up because of a stupid fucking cup" mark hugged her, "there, there, Cora it will be okay" she looked at me, and hugged me too. I hug her back, I smiled._

_She looks up at me "please meta, I want to hang out with you" my smile grow bigger "sure Cora, we have fun stuff" this made Cora smile again. She hugged me tighter, I looked at mark, he had an uneasy look._

_2 months have passed since the break-up. Me, Mark and Cora were happy hanging out together. We went to parks, play tricks even put names on William's door. Everything was awesome, until the competition start._

_Everyone was cheering, even the captains. I waved at mark and Cora, I even blow a kiss at her. I saw her blushing. 6 rounds later, it was my turn._

_I had to bet William, even know he's fast, but I'm faster. When the horn blow, I quickly ran. I was in first place, pretending I was flying. I was in a happy place where everything was beautiful. But it all ended by William. He pushed me, even the rules say 'no pushing in a race' I fall down. Everyone gasped, I tried to get up but William stomped his foot on my head._

_He spoke "heh, you really think you can win? I don't think so" Cora came to William, she hugged him, my eye grew wide I thought she hated him._

_"What? I don't understand? Why Cora? I thought you hated him-" she screamed "SHUT IT! I always loved William not you, I pretended to love you so you can lose" my eyes were tearing up, William pulls out a cigarette, he set it on fire._

_He lifts up his foot, I couldn't get up. He throws the cigarette on me. I was burning like crazy, the captains took me, and the rest took William and Cora. I passed out from the fire._

**_**5 days later**_**

_Someone tapped my head, I slowly woke up I was in the hospital._

_The doctors were there, one of them said "alright meta knight, it's time to take off the bandages" the doctor slowly took off my bandages. _

_When they are off the doctors panicked, the nurse dropped the food. "Give me a mirror" "uh meta knight, maybe you should-" "I SAID GIVE ME A MIRROR! NOW!" I picked up the doctor and throw him, I got up to find a mirror, when I picked up a mirror._

_I will never forget the moment I saw my face, I dropped the mirror and screamed "AAAAHHHHAAARRRUUUUUGGGHHHH!" I kicked the door opened, while I was covering my face._

_Mark was caring flowers, he said "meta knight? What happened?" I uncovered my face and look at him._

_"Meta knight..." He fainted on the floor. I came to him and said "goodbye... Mark" I left, never to be seen again_

**_**3 years later**_**

_For 3 years I ran through the country. I got a mask so it can hide my face. I Rob banks, kill people whos in my way. I moved away from my home country Germany._

_I stayed at Gotham city for a year. I was the best criminal until I got a letter._

_I opened it, I was welcome to smash Bros because of my moves. I was excited, I packed my things and left. When I was on my way 7 thugs stopped me, I pull out my sword and stab 4 of them to death._

_One of them tried to take my things. But I stopped him by slitting his throat. I went up the stairs, they follow me. I was at the top of the building. _

_The thugs surround me, I took One of there capes and jump off the edge. Thought I was going to die but the cape transformed into bat wings. I put them on and fly away. I gave the thugs the middle finger._

****Flashback ended (end of meta knight's POV)****

****Kirby POV****

"So that's the end of my story, I been here since the attack. I been here for 5 years" said meta knight. I hugged him to make him feel better.

I looked at the time, it was 7:59 pm, that means dinner has passed. Meta Knight looked at me "you're hungry?" I nod.

"well guess what? I'm hungry too. Stay here I will get the food ready" he left his room. While I sat on his bed still thinking of his dark and sad story.


	38. dating? and questions

Hey guys, this is quarts2006 here, I have a warning for all of you. At the near end of this chapter, will be, hateful so if you don't want to read then skipped this chapter or leave the story. Anyways lets continued the story

16 minutes has passed, meta knight didn't returned. I was about to get up to find him when meta knight kicked the door opened.

(because he has the food in his hands) "set up the table Kirby," said meta knight.

"But where is the table?" I said. "It's at the corner silly pink" I saw the table. I got up and pulled the table in the middle.

meta knight put the food on the table. while I set forks, spoons and chairs. I sat down in one of the chairs, meta knight in the other hand pulled out a candle.

I ask "uh what are you doing?" he didn't say a word. he just turns off the lights and fires the candle.

he sat down on his chair, while I look at my food. (it was chicken thighs) meta knight looked at me "Kirby? what's wrong?" I spoke "meta knight, what's this about, lights off and a candle?" he looked away, and simply said "just eat Kirby" I knew that he was sad, he used to be a young, happy, sweet,puffball. now he's dark, sad, mean, rude, and selfish.

I put my hand on his hand to make him feel better. he notices and smiled at me, he laughed a little bit.

He took off his mask and starts to eat his food. (it was chicken wings) I start eating too, I had a bad feeling in mystomach.

I don't know what it is. As I continued to eat, I notice that meta knight was looking at me, while he was eating.

I saw his eyes turned yellow to purple. I was starting to get freaked out. A few minutes have passed, meta knight said "so Kirby... I want to ask you some questions" I stopped eating.

I ask "what kind of questions" he grinned "questions that are... secret that no one wants to know. And there is a rule. Be honest with me, I hate lies" I gulped, I knew this will happened. If I don't answer his questions, he might get mad at me. So I pretended I want to answer them.

"Ok meta knight go on with your first question" he took out a notepad and started to write.

He said "question number one: have you ever lied to your parents?" I nod "wait? you have?" "I lied about cutting the Grass" "okay..." He wrote down what I said.

"Next question-" I cover his mouth, and said, "first off, why are you asking these kinds of questions?" I let go of his mouth "Because I want to know your life before you got here, I can keep secrets Kirby, anyways question 2: have someone ever kissed you?" I gulped it was true someone did kiss me, but I had to lie "no meta knight," he wrote down again.

8 questions later

"And we are done Kirby" I sigh in happiness, I was about to leave when meta knight holds my hand.

I look up at him, he had a happy/sad look. I tried to free from his grip but his hand was so strong.

I ask "meta knight please let go of me" "please stay for a little bit, I have something special for you" I rolled my eyes, I looked at him.

"what do you mean something special for me?" I could see he was blushing for a little bit. I wouldn't be surprised he has a crush on me.

I spoke "well what is the special thing-" meta knight put his lips on mine. My god, meta knight is kissing me. I didn't know how to react, I did the unthinkable I kissed him back.

Even it is wrong for a 12-year-old to kiss someone who is older than you, it felt so right. We kissed for a few minutes when meta knight broke the kiss.

He pats my head, I spoke "was that my special thing?" He nods "yeah, yeah it was. Anyways you should go to bed it's 8:56 pm" I left his room to go to my room.

I waved goodnight to meta knight, even blow a kiss. He blushed and close his door.

I made it to my room, I went to bed and sleep. I hope tomorrow will be great.


	39. a walk and dark pit and pit are what!

The next day came very fast. I could felt something or someone touching me.

I slowly opened my eyes, it was meta knight. I kinda got scared for a little bit. I checked the time, it was 7:49 am.

I ask "hi meta knight, what are you doing here?" He replied happily "to wake you up of course" he got of me to let me get up.

I yawned while I wipe my eyes. Meta Knight said, "so Kirby, how was your sleep?" I gave him a thumbs up. I was about to leave my room when meta knight said: "can I walk with you To the cafe?" I nod, he grabbed my hand and opened the door for me.

We went out together, meta knight said: "say, Kirby, are we going to talk about... you know what happened last night?" "Why? You just kissed me and that's it" "I know, but I felt something while I was kissing you" "what was it?" "I don't know" there was awkward silence for a few minutes.

Until I said "so meta knight, I got a question" he looked at me "do you really miss your best friend?" "Actually there is a plot twist" "really?" "Yeah, it happened before you came" "tell me" "so it went like this: I was checking my Snapchat account when suddenly I got a friend request. And guess what? It was mark. We chat for a long time when Mark has to leave Snapchat" "when was the last time you saw him?" I asked. "About 2 days ago" "ok I got another one" "so spill it out" "do you even want to meet Cora again?" He went in silence, I saw he was getting angry.

I tried to free from his grip but his hand was so strong. Eventually he calm down and said "no, I never want to met that FUCKING BICTH EVER AGAIN!!!!" I did got scared, meta knight notice I was scared.

We stopped, meta knight hugged me and said "sorry, Kirby" he looks at me "I have anger issues over the past few years" I smiled "it ok meta knight" he took off his mask (not really but only the lips) he was about to kiss me.

When I put my hand on his lips. He frowned in disappointed, I said "not right now, only in private places, ok" his smiled returned.

We arrive at the cafe, meta knight immediately grabbed my hand, picked the food and ran to a table.

I sat down, while meta knight place the cups for our drink. We waited for a few minutes for our food to be ready.

When they came meta knight handed me a spoon.

(I had butter cake) while I was eating, meta knight looked at me (dreamily) I stopped eating.

I was about say something when master and crazy came to me and meta knight.

Master said "Good morning Kirby" "Good morning hands" I said "so Kirby, remember we announced there Will be a ball?" I nod.

Master hand said "good, the reason we are having a ball because-" he was interrupted by crazy hand.

"It your welcome p-" "shut up cock hand" said master hand. Meta knight laughed a little, "I'm sorry Kirby, my brother crazy hand has a mental disorder where his mind is in another world. I am helping him to be better, so far he's learning" they left the conversation.

I finished my food, surprisingly meta knight finished too. He was about to say something when someone yelled "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" Me and meta knight looked what is going on.

At the far end dark pit and pit were making out on the table.

The smasher who yelled was mewtwo. I notice meta knight was taking a picture what is going on.

Everyone saw it and went silence.


	40. russian talking and holes reference

A few minutes have passed, everyone was still quite. Every time I tried to talk, meta knight put his hand on my mouth.

After a few seconds, crazy hand broke the silence by snap his fingers. "Now, now everyone continued what you are doing, ignore what just happened" everyone started to talk again.

while me and meta knight looked at each other. Jigglypuff came to the table, she sat down right next to me and gave me a hug. She pulled away and said "Hey Kirby, how was your sleep?" I replied "it was good" then she looked at meta knight. I gulped, I hope they wouldn't fight again, seconds later she and meta knight shake hands.

I was very confused I thought they hate each other. I ask "what is going on here?" Jigglypuff said 'one of us will explain later ok" meta knight nod. I am still confused, "anyways why don't you teach us Russian," said meta knight. I gulped, I don't know many but I will try my best "ok, I will say a sentence in Russian. When that is done I will translate to English" they were excited, meta knight eyes change to light blue.

and Jigglypuff cheeks were red. I said "ok here goes nothing: нет-хорошо-грязно-гнилая свинья-воровка-пра-прадед" they clapped, meta knight said, "wow that impressive Kirby, now translate that in English" I nod.  
"no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather," I notice Jigglypuff was crying in laughter.

I ask "what's so funny?" She replied "oh my god, that was a reference of the famous book: holes" meta knight spoke "holes? Who wants to read a book about holes?" She said "the book was written by the famous author: Louis Sachar" "Louis who?" "He writes the best stories of all time. I have some of his books. Even he is 64 years old and the book was written in 1998, a lot of people still read his books and holes" she looked at me.

" say, Kirby, have you read the book holes?" I replied "yeah, I did" "how was it" "it surprisedly good" she pats my head in happiness.

While meta knight said "if it's that good, I want to read it" she took his hand "I have the book in my room, we can read it in there" they went to her room while I sat on the table.


	41. friendship broken

I was bored, I looked at my empty plate. When I heard yelling, I look what was going on. There on the right corner, Falco was yelling at Fox.

I thought to myself '_why would Falco do this?_' I got up to listen better. I notice meta knight's camera is still there, I grabbed it.

I flick the record switch and start recording. I was behind one of the table's chair.

Falco said "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BICTH!" fox said "stop Falco, I know you're mad, we can fix this... Together" "NO FOX! NO! WE ARE DONE OUR FRIENDSHIP!" He smashes the table in anger and left. Fox sat there, looking kinda lonely. I stop recording and went after Falco.

He was at the exit of the cafe. I ask "Falco, what happened back there" he looks at me, he has tears running down his face.

"Kirby, just give me some time...alone...please?" I ask "you can tell me later" he nods, I left the scene. I felt so bad for Falco, he has a crush on fox. But now they grew apart. I need to know what happened and why Falco can tell me but who knows when he will tell me.

I quickly ran to my room. I need to think of a plan to get them back to together and maybe love each other.


	42. the plan

I ran inside my room.

I pull out paper from my drawer. I write the plan with a pencil, as I was writing down someone knock my door.

I said "come in" surprisedly it was joker (persona 5 version) Joker saw what I was doing, he said: "what are you writing there?" I replied "a plan" "what kind of plan?" "A friendship and romantic plan" his eyes lid up and smile.

"now that's fun, can I join you, with this plan please?" I nod, he sat down right next to me. We worked on the plan, I have to draw, while joker tells me what to do in the plan.

Joker said "so who are the two friend" I said "falco and fox" he laughed a little bit "now that's gay" I said "yup, its so true joker, Falco is gay with fox" we were almost done the plan, all we need to do is where will this takes place.

I ask "hey joker, is there a private place where no one sees them?" At first, he was thinking, then he got an idea, but his face turned thinking into worry.

He looks at me and said "there is a place" "where is it?" I said, he sighs "it's in Gotham city" "I been there before with meta knight" "but its has gates, no one can break them" "we have to think about it later" he nodded.

He explains the plan "so when you see Falco spray water on him and knock him out. For me I will find fox and do the same" "but what time?" "Maybe around 9:54 pm in the night" "so how many hours?" "The time is 8:54 am. Which means 18 hours" I was surprised 18 hours, that's a long time.

"So you understand the plan Kirby," said joker, "yup I understand" "good, well see ya later" he opened my door and left.

I am excited about the plan. But at the same time, I'm not. I was starting to get bored.


	43. team, kirby apologies and caught kissing

There was a knock on the door.

I opened the door, it was king dedede. I ask "oh hey, you Majesty" "Hey Kirby, master hand said you need to be on a team" "why?" "Because, if you join a team you can win points. And get away from loneliness" I think it is a good idea but again I was never good at picking partners or a team.

"So is this going to be hard?" "Nope, you already found one" "really where?" "You on my team" a smile came into my face.

I hugged Dedede, "all you need to do is sign up my paper" he gave me a pen, I wrote my name on it. "Thanks, Kirby, now I have to give this to Master hand and done, you will be on my team" he was about to leave, when I said, "wait, who will be on your team?" "Easy, meta knight, me, Jigglypuff and you" "wait? Did you say Jigglypuff?" "Yeah? Something wrong?" "Well I'm confused, isn't Jigglypuff in the Pokemon team?" "Yeah she is but she is a half member" "what is that" "a half member is when a person or a thing join two teams." "Hm, how interesting" "now I have to go, see ya Kirby" he left my room.

I sat on my bed, wondering what will happen next.

10 minutes later

I was starting to get bored when meta knight opened my door.

He said, "hey Kirby, how are you doing?" I said, "I'm fine meta knight, say how was the book holes?" "It was really great, I gave it a 100/10" "did you and Jigglypuff finished?" "No, we are on chapter: 34, we still have 16 chapters left" I was surprised, Jigglypuff read chapter 1 to 34. Man, she is a fast reader.

Meta knight closes my door and took off his mask.

he sat down on the bed with me. We sat in silence, I was thinking in my head I should apologize to meta knight, why? Because on my first day, I was so rude to him.

I said "I'm sorry meta knight" "hm? What do you mean sorry?" "Sorry I called you a bitch, slapped you and prank you" my tears were falling down on my face.

I just knew he will get so mad at me, he will never talk to me. "I understood you hate me now, it's fine" meta knight hold my hand.

"Kirby, why on earth would I hate you. You know I always love you, even you were rude to me on your first day. I forgive you, Kirby, always" he wipes my tears off, I was starting to relax.

"so it means your not mad?" "Of course not silly pink ball, remember this in your head if you make a mistake. I will never get mad at you" before I was about to ask. Meta knight presses his lips on mine again.

But this time was different he put his tongue inside my mouth. We were passionate kissing, it is disgusting. But I let him do it, I moan loud.

I grabbed his cheeks, he wraps his arms around me. I lead down on my bed (so I was on the bottom and meta knight is on the top) we continued to passionate kiss for a few minutes, until Jigglypuff came into my room.

"hey Kirby let's talk in my room-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" me and meta knight stopped kissing and looked at Jigglypuff with shocked eyes.

Her mouth dropped, there was an awkward silence in my room.


	44. glossophobia

After a few minutes of silence. I thought in my head '_crap'_ just then Jigglypuff smiled, I was confused why is she smiling? Then she spoke.

"awww you two are so adorable together" me and meta knight looked at each other, then look back at her.

Meta knight spoke "wait? You fine with it?" Jigglypuff said "of course I am, I just knew you have a crush on Kirby ever since Kirby came here" meta knight blush, I wipe the saliva out of my mouth, I got off from my bed and hold Jigglypuff's hand.

I was about to leave when meta knight yelled: "I LOVE YOU PINK BALL!" I blushed, Jigglypuff notice she rolled her eyes.

As we were walking down the hall, Jigglypuff said: "what are you two doing?" I replied nervously "we were just kissing" "yeah right, I saw you were wiped away saliva on your mouth" crap now she notice "fine I will tell you, we were passionate kissing" this shocked her than she took me into the bathroom.

She put water and soap on my mouth. I tried to talk but Jigglypuff puts more soap into my mouth. After 2 minutes she was done.

I wipe the soap out of my mouth. Then she wipes my mouth with a towel. I ask "Jigglypuff, what was that about?" "It's for your own safety Kirby" "but Jigglypuff it's just a little bit-" "it doesn't matter it's still will get you bacteria. C'mon Kirby lets go" we were at her door.

She opened it and went inside. We sat on her bed, she pulled out paper from her bedside drawer. I said "what that?" She said "it's for nights performance or I should say club. You should come its fun we have it every Sunday" she gave me the paper, but I gave it back to her "Kirby? What's wrong?" "I just don't want to come and perform" this surprised her "why?" "It's because..." I was starting to cry.

"because..." "Because what Kirby?" I couldn't hold my crying anymore. I burst into crying.

Jigglypuff hugged me "Kirby, is there something wrong" "I *sniff* I'm scared of performing" "Kirby there is nothing to be scared of. You can look at me or meta knight" "that is not the point, I have Glossophobia" she covered her mouth in shock.

And release them "gloss a what?" "Glossophobia is the fear of performance or speak in public" as tears run down my face.

Jigglypuff hold my hand and said, "Kirby is there another part of your past?" "There is..." "So explain it" "this is the true reason why I finished school. It happened 3 years ago..."

**Flashback (3 years ago)**

_When_ _I_ _was_ _in_ _grade 3, I_ _was picked for the_ _snow-white_ _performance._

_My_ _music_ _teacher Miss. Jane_ _will_ _give_ _us scripts and costumes. She_ _was_ _a_ _nice_ _teacher, I_ _was_ _her_ _favorite_ _student. Because_ _I_ _always_ _listen_ _to_ _her_ _and_ _behave. The_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _students, well_ _she_ _will_ _spank_ _them_ _with_ _a ruler, even_ _it_ _is_ _child_ _abuse_ _I_ _think_ _it_ _a_ _good_ _idea_ _to_ _teach_ _student's_ _how_ _to_ _behave._

_Today was_ _practice, as_ _we_ _were_ _going_ _to_ _music_ _class_ _there_ _was_ _a_ _different_ _teacher_ _Mrs. Lily. I_ _ask_ _her "where_ _is_ _Miss. Jane?" She_ _said "just_ _go_ _sit_ _down_ _on_ _the_ _carpet. I_ _will_ _explain" as_ _we_ _sat_ _on_ _the_ _carpet_ _jane_ _said "you_ _guys_ _want_ _to_ _know_ _where_ _is_ _she?" We_ _all_ _nod "well_ _she_ _die_ _from_ _lung_ _cancer" everyone_ _gasped, I_ _was surprise._

_I_ _was_ _starting_ _to_ _crying._

_**6 weeks**_ _**later**_

_It_ _was_ _the_ _day_ _of_ _the_ _performance. I_ _was_ _snow_ _white_ _while_ _everyone_ _else_ _are_ _the seven dwarfs. When_ _the_ _show_ _begin_ _I_ _was_ _already_ _scared, I_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _stage_ _but_ _I was_ _so_ _scared. But_ _the_ _show_ _has_ _to_ _go_ _on._

_I_ _took_ _a_ _deep_ _breath_ _and_ _went_ _on_ _the_ _stage. _

_**56 minutes**_ _**later**_

_When_ _the_ _show_ _is_ _over_ _everyone's parents_ _clapped. Even_ _my_ _parents_ _are_ _there_ _too._

_I_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _leave_ _when_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _students (I_ _will_ _call_ _him_ _matt) grabbed_ _my_ _hand_ _and_ _kiss_ _me_ _on_ _the_ _cheek (maybe_ _to_ _calm_ _me_ _down)._

_Everyone_ _gasped, even_ _the_ _teachers_ _told_ _him_ _to_ _stop. When_ _he_ _was_ _done_ _kissing_ _me, I_ _fainted._

_I_ _could_ _hear_ _my_ _parents_ _said "KIRBY!" _

**Flashback ended (present day)**

"So that is why I got Glossophobia" the whole time Jigglypuff hugged me.

She said "oh wow Kirby that's sad. So what happened next?" "After I fainted I was in my Dad's hands while my mom sign me out of school for good. For the rest of my 3 years my mom home schools me. She was a better teacher than my schools. But there is a plot twist I was suffering depression but in the end my parents calm me down with there care" "wow what a horrible past, so you coming to perform or not?" "You know what? I will come, if you will be there" "I will be there" I smile at her, she smile at me too.

I got up of her bed and went to the door. I left her room, I opened my door and went inside my room.

I sat on my bed while thinking about my past. Then my phone rings.

**If** **you** **guys** **don't** **know** **I was** **suffering** **from** **depression** **a** **long** **time** **ago**. **How** **I** **got** **it? My** **teacher** **died** **from** **lung** **Cancer. She** **was** **replaced** **by** **someone** **else. I** **was** **so** **sad** **about** **the** **death.**


	45. dad calling

I open up my phone, I was surprised. It was my dad.

I answer "hello?" My dad said, "hi Kirby, how are you doing?" I replied, "I'm great dad, how's mom doing?" "Surprisedly, she been great the past three days" "yeah, she called me yesterday" "really?" "What? You didn't know?" "I was showering" I kinda laughed a little.

"so Kirby, what has happened?" "Well, I made friends on the first day" "aww that's nice, they better be good friends or they are fuckholes" god I love my dad.

"there will be a club tonight" "a what?" "A club dad, you know the one you get drunk and dance" "yeah I know those clubs, but it better not be a strippers club, you know I hate them because you get naked and dance on a fucking pole" ah shit, I forgot to tell Jigglypuff what kind of club is it.

I lied "don't worry dad, it will not be a naked pole dancing club" "good, one more thing. Don't get drunk" "don't worry dad, I'm just going to drink grape juice and that's it" "it better be grape juice or you an alcoholic for sure and I hate alcoholic's" "dad, what did I say? I will not drink alcohol" "good, now I have to go to the stores Kirby, you want anything?" "No dad I'm fine, I guess?" "Ok bye Kirby" "bye dad" he hangs up the phone.

I am happy to hear my dad's voice. Now I have to tell someone what kind of club. I opened the door and left my room.


	46. singing practice

As I was walking down the hall. I heard someone said my name. I turned around, it was master hand. I said "hello master," he said "hey Kirby, can you come with me? I have to show you something" "sure, what is it?" "You'll see" I followed master hand to a room I never seen before.

He turns on the lights. It was a music room. He put me the center of the room. He gave me a microphone, I was confused why do I need a microphone? I ask "what is this?" He said "tonight is the club and you have to sing" "w-w-what? Did you say sing?" He nods.

"but why me? You can just pick daisy or Samus. They have beautiful voices" "but your voice is more than beautiful. It's fantastic, that's why meta knight likes you" I rolled my eyes. "So what song I have to sing?" "The song you will sing is: hanging on the telephone, by Blondie" "you got to be kidding me, I'm a 12-year-old who will sing a late 1970s song. That song is so forgotten" "no it's not, I play it when I'm in the shower. So follow the lyrics from this paper" he pulls out a paper and opened it.

I saw the lyrics, I gulped "don't worry Kirby, did you know most famous singers have to follow the words in the script, if they mess up, they have to do it all over again until they got it right" "I'll try my best master hand" "that the spirit Kirby, now when you hear music you sing" "but who will play the instruments?" "The miis of course" I took a deep breath, I nod at master hand (which means I'm ready) he played the music.

I sang "I'm in the phone booth, it's the one across the hall  
If you don't answer, I'll just ring it off the wall  
I know he's there, but I just had to call.  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone." As the music keeps playing for a few seconds until he point (which I have to start singing) "I heard your mother, now she's going out the door  
Did she go to work or just go to the store?  
All those things she said, I told you to ignore  
Oh, why can't we talk again?  
Oh, why can't we talk again?  
Oh, why can't we talk again?  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone!" I was starting to dance to the song.

Master hand like it, he points again "It's good to hear your voice, you know it's been so long  
If I don't get your calls, then everything goes wrong  
I want to tell you something you've known all along.  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone!" I even dance with the microphone. He points once more but I have to keep singing until the music stop "I had to interrupt and stop this conversation  
Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation  
I'd like to talk when I can show you my affection  
Oh, I can't control myself  
Oh, I can't control myself  
Oh, I can't control myself  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone.  
Hang up and run to me  
Whoa, hang up and run to me  
Whoa, hang up and run to me  
Whoa, hang up and run to me  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, run to me" the music stopped. Master hand clapped, he said "great job Kirby. I just record your voice" I sigh I wasn't going to perform.

"So can I go now?" "Of course you can go" I left the music room. I was about to go to my room. When my eyes were covered by hands and dragged me.


	47. training

When my eyes were uncovered. I looked around, I was at the rooftop. I look behind, it was meta knight.

I ask "meta knight, what the hell was that about? Why cover my eyes and bring me here?" He replied, "so we can do some... you know" I was thinking in my head '_I_ _swear_ _of_ _God, if_ _he_ _tries_ _to_ _seduced_ _me, I'm_ _out_ _of_ _here' _he said, "some training," I said "w-why training? Is there a problem with me?" "well... there is, your fighting sucks" "what's wrong with that?" "You did a very bad job at your first fight and day. So I brought you here because I want you to be a fantastic fighter like me. so what do you say Kirby, train to become a warrior or be a loser" if I say 'yes' I have to train all day and maybe break my bones.

if I don't I'll be a loser for sure and that will upset meta knight. I had to do it for meta knight, myself.

I said "ok meta knight I'm will do the training" this made him happy, he pats my head and said "thank you, Kirby, your the best girlfriend I had" this got me surprised. I blushed a little bit. he grabbed my hand and led me into the first stage.

He said "alright Kirby, for your first training you have to run around 34 times without breaks," I said, "WHAT!? 34 times what kind of training is that?" "Hey, I learned that in my camp, all of my captains say 'if you take a break, your not a warrior' now RUN! time is ticking" he blows on the horn. I started to run, after 5 rounds I was getting tired.

But meta knight didn't care. I tried to tell him but he said: "KEEP RUNNING!"

****29 rounds later****

After 29 rounds I was Super tired. I wanted to sleep but meta knight slaps my cheek to wake me up.

I said, "can I *cough* please take a nap?" He angrily replied "no Kirby, to still have 4 rounds of training to do, now on the second one" before he was about to grab my hand. I took off his mask and slap him where his scars are.

He gave me an angry look in his eyes. Then he said, "why you little SON OF A BITCH!" I gulped, I ran away from him.

But I didn't run away that far, he managed to catch up to me.

He grabbed my whole body. He pinned me down on the rooftop floor.


	48. a kiss and hide and seek

We stared at each other for a few seconds. Until meta knight realize what he was doing.

I saw he was tearing up. Tears were running down his face. I was about to wipe his tears when he kissed me.

We kissed for the third time. Meta knight pulled me closer. Then he dips his tongue into my mouth. Again I think it's disgusting, but once again I let him do it.

He broke the kiss and said "I'm sorry Kirby, I thought you were Cora" "why would you thought that?" "Because your eyes look just like Cora's. Every time I look into your eyes, I see Cora" "meta knight, she's in the past, I sure she killed herself, what she did" "you think so or not?" "I think I'm sure she's dead" he got off of me.

He stands up, he grabbed my hand to pull me up. Meta Knight said "maybe we should training every day just for a couple rounds than were done. What do you say, Kirby?" "I think its a good idea meta knight" "yeah, yeah it is" "say what time is it?" He looked at his watch "about 2:54 pm" crap 7 more hours before the plan starts.

I was about to ask when meta knight said "I heard you singing hanging on the telephone in the music room" I said, "you did?" "Yeah, when you first said 'I'm in the phone booth, it's the one across the hall' I just knew it's you" "you think my singing sucks?" "No, its beautiful Kirby, your voice is my life, it's so much better than Cora's. So what do you want to do now?" "I don't know, maybe we can play a game of hide and seek" this surprised meta knight he looked at me with a smile on his face.

He said "perfect idea Kirby, I will count while you hide" "but where do I hide?" "Maybe around smash bros. But if I catch you, heh you have to do something with me" I gulped, "now I'm counting, 1... 2..." I ran downstairs.

I ran through the halls to hide. As I was running, I ran past Bowser Jr. He said, "HEY WATCH IT YOU PINK SHIT!" He was chasing me.

Luckily I went into a very dark room. I shut the door, I could see jr's feet. He said "ah shit, the pinky shit is gone" he left.

"Now I need to find a switch," I said. I was searching for the switch until I found it.

I flick it, to my surprise I was in the kitchen. A smile came to my face.


	49. lunch mess up

I look around the kitchen for a few minutes. I smile in happiness, I found a hiding spot.

Just then the door opened. I hide inside the lower drawer, I hold my breath so I don't make noise. When the person came out of the door.

I quickly close my eyes, I was hoping it was not meta knight. Then the figure said "oh well back to making lunch *sigh*" I knew that voice. I quietly opened the drawer door.

But when I was about to leave, the figure said "Kirby? What are you doing here?" I turned around, it was Isabelle. "Oh uh, I saw playing hide and seek," I said. "Oh, good for you" she sadly replied.

I ask "is there something wrong Isabelle?" "You don't need to know" "C'mon Isabelle, I can help you" she was silent for 3 minutes. then she spoke "ok Kirby, I could use your help" "now that's the Isabelle I know. but before we get into, tell me why are you sad?" "fine, it's because of my mom, she always told me 'you don't need friends to cook friends are big distractions and I mean it' but when I see cooking shows there are people who help the chef. but not me, luckily my mom died from breast cancer but I still hear her voice in my head. even I tried to cook in the morning to save some lunch and dinner. my mom always catches on me doing that. I got sent here 7 years ago after my mom died, now I'm a chef who cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner with no help. even I ask for help everyone says 'ah your fine Isabelle you don't need help, your a chef remember?' and that make me sad, god I wish I never become a chef or a cooker" she was tearing up.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said "hey, you know what I do when I get sad" "what?" "I picture it didn't happen at all" she smiled a little bit.

"thank you, Kirby, now let's cook together" I was shocked, cook together? I can't cook (well sometimes) either way I can't cook.

I didn't want to tell Isabelle I can't cook. if I do, this will make her mad or sad, maybe even cry. I happily said "yeah, let's cook" she puts on a chef hat on my head.

it was big, at first, I couldn't hold it but it managed to get balance. Isabelle set the ingredients, I ask "uh Isabelle what are you going to make?" " for lunch I will make Greek Yogurt, granola, peppers, baby tomatoes, grapes, mini muffin, Ham & cheese mini bagel, banana, cup of Greek yogurt, sugar snap peas, Peanut butter & Banana tortilla roll-ups, unsweetened applesauce pouch, celery sticks, Cracker pizza , broccoli with ranch, apple slices and Hummus & Veggie Wraps" my mouth dropped, that many lunch ideas? I can't even cook that many (well except the celery sticks and ham cheese mini bagel) Isabelle said: "alright let's get cook!"

****16 cooks later****

we were almost done. I check the time it was 3:45 pm.

I am wondering where the heck is meta knight? he should caught me a long time ago. Isabelle said "oh thank you, Kirby, if it wasn't for you. I would easily-" before she was about to finish her sentence. someone yelled "HEY, WHERE IS OUR FOOD!" she picked up all the food and out of the door.

she told me earlier I had to watch the pizza. I thought to myself '_why don't they just use the machines? they are a big help, why let Isabelle cook for them?_' my mind was full of questions, then I smell smoke.

I look behind, the pizza is on fire! I opened the oven. the pizza is smoking like crazy, I had to cover my nose (even I don't have one, just pretend) so I don't faint. I took out the pizza, it was burned so bad.

I touch it, it was hard like a fist or a rock. Isabelle told me that there is an extra one in the fridge.

I took that one out. I put the burn one in a bag. for the cold one, I just put it on a huge plate. I saw a blow torch on the table. I grabbed it and warm it up.

I was thinking in my head _'why do they need a torch here in the kitchen?_ ' I was done warming up the pizza. it is still cold for a little.

but it will be fine, I took the pizza to Isabelle. a whole lot of people were there in a straight line. I sat the pizza on the table where Isabelle is.

she was happy to see the pizza and me. she hugged me and said "thank you, Kirby, your the best. now pick what do you want for lunch" I went to the back on the line.

I was getting bored just standing on a line. so I went to the spot where I sat in breakfast.

I was about to sit on the chair when someone said: "I GOT YOU KIRBY!" I turn around, meta knight jump behind me.

I was on my back on the floor. he chuckled and said "I found you, Kirby," he said while smiling.

I ask "uh meta knight? can you get off of me?" he nodded, he got off me.

I stand up and said "where were you been?" he said "I was searching in the living room, my bed, your bed, the bathrooms and the stinker. you know what I meant stinker, right?" I nod "good, I even check the girl's bathroom. because your both gender" I rolled my eyes in disappointment.

one, I know I'm a hermaphrodite I can choose both bathrooms. but two, meta knight go's inside the girl's bathroom? that is a pervert right there.

he was about to say something when someone screamed: "OH MY GOD THE PIZZA IS BLOWING UP!" I look where the screaming came. my eyes lid up in shock, the pizza is blowing like a balloon.

shit, I must have put too much dough inside the pizza. when master and crazy came into the kitchen, the pizza exploded. it covers almost everyone in the room. even me and meta knight got covered in dough.

I sigh in disappointment. I got some dough off me but the rest of the dough is sticky.

I heard dark pit yelled "WHY YOU BITCH!" a food fight was starting. I ran away from the kitchen.

also, meta knight follows behind me.


	50. shower

****Oh**** ****boy****, ****another**** ****one**** ****of**** ****these**** ****inappropriate********things. Don't**** ****like**** ****it**** ****DON'T**** ****READ!****

As me and meta knight continued to run down the hall.

Meta Knight said, "uh Kirby, why are we still running?" We stopped at captain falcon's door. I was breathing hard due to my running.

as I was catching my breath, meta knight wipes some dough off him. then he said, "you want to take a shower?" I nodded "then follow me," said meta knight.

as we arrived at the bathrooms, I was about to go to the girls when meta knight said "why in there? come join me" I said "ewwwwwww your so gross meta knight-" "c'mon Kirby, just for once I promise I won't do this again, just trust me" I wanted to but I have a bad feeling this will go very bad.

so bad I may get scared for life. but I have to do it for meta knight because he loves me.

I said "fine let's do it" he smiled at me. he opened the door. the bathroom smells like soap. maybe violet, then I smell again, I had to cover my nose (pretend I have one) because I smell sex in here.

luckily meta knight turned on the fan. he clears the smell off. I ask "why does it smell sex in here?" he said "oh, does angels every time they take a shower. I hear moaning and squeaking in there" I think that is so gross.

he turns the water on, he slowly took off his armor.

while I just stand there, then meta knight said: "hey you coming?" I turned around, he was in the tub already.

I said "uh, just a second" "well hurry up Kirby, I have no time to lose" I took a couple of deep breaths. now I'm ready, I got in the tub.

I felt meta knight touching my back, then meta knight wraps his arms around me. I ask "what the heck are you doing?" he said "remember I told you 'if I catch you, you have to do something with me' now I catch you" shit I remember that line.

he slowly moved his hand where my stomach is. he was rubbing it, it wasn't so bad. it made me relaxed, then he stopped.

I wonder know why? I was about to ask when meta knight flipped me over and kissed me. I tried to broke the kiss, but his grip is so strong.

then he finally broke the kiss, he was kissing me for 3 minutes. he said "sorry Kirby, I had to do it because your lips and tongue are so soft and tasty" now I felt disgusted, he handed me a soap. I started to wash myself.

he did the same thing too.

****7 minutes later****

I was done washing my body. I was about to pour water on me.

when meta knight grabbed a bucket and splashed on me. I gave meta knight an angry look. while he was starting to laugh.

I got off the tub, grabbed a towel and start to wipe myself. after I was done, he got off the tub too. he said "hey Kirby, pass me that towel over there" I throw the towel at him.

he begins to wipe himself, while I stand there watching him. "that was fun Kirby, we should do it again soon" said meta knight while putting on his armor back on.

god, I hated that, I was about to leave when meta knight said "where are you going, Kirby? I'm not done with you" I said to myself '_shit another one_' he grabbed my hand and ran off with me.

great, what will he plan next? I'm hoping it doesn't involve with something dirty.


	51. more questions and fun

We ran into his room. Meta knight close his door and locked it.

I ask "ok first off, why lock your door? and second why bring me here" he said.

"we will get to that later but first, I want to ask questions, about your parents" "why you need to know?" "well since you were invite to smash bros and left your parent behind. I want to know more about your background" "but first why I was invited here? what was the reason I'm here?" "I will tell you later. now on the questions. first question: what are your parents names?" I was scared, but I had to do it.

"my mom's name is twilight and my dad's name is Nova" "twilight and nova, cool names, better than Cora or William. next question: what color are your parents?" "My mom is red and my dad is blue" "red and blue? anger and depression, whoa, very interesting. third question: how old are your parents? they maybe in there 30s or 40s" "well, they are both 24 years old" meta knight lid his eye wide.

his eyes change to white (I think it mean shocked) I ask "is there something wrong?" he nodded "oh my goodness Kirby, your parents are so young" "is that a problem?" "yeah it is, now Kirby here is a quick math question: what is 24 - 12?" "oh that's easy, its 12. that not bad-" then it went into my brain.

my mouth dropped in shocked. "my parent gave birth to me when they are 12 years old!" "that is messed up. let's forget that was a question" "or you should stop asking questions, I think you heard enough" "good idea. now for the fun part" I didn't know what he meant. but when he got bottles from the drawer.

I saw it was alcohol, I said "whoa ho, is that alcohol?" he nodded. I was shocked, '_is meta knight an alcoholic? why is he bring this stuff?_' my mind was again full of questions.

"since your parents are Russians, here drink this" I look at the drink, it was vodka.

"um I like to have grape juice, please?" "sure, here you go" he handed me another vodka but it was grape flavor.

I took and said "uh thanks meta knight, I guess?" he took out another drink from the drawer. It was bloody Mary cocktail. he sat down next to me on bed.

I opened the cap on the bottle. it smells just like grape but a perfume smell too.

meta knight took off his mask and started to drink. I look at it for a few seconds until meta knight said "are you going to drink your vodka?" I flinched a little bit and said "I was about to drink it meta knight" he smiled and again drink his cocktail.

I took a sip out of the vodka, I almost puke until I taste something sweet. I sip three time until I got the sweet taste again. now I am fully drinking vodka. I know I will get in trouble if my parents see me drinking vodka. but again they are not here, just me and meta knight in his room, with no one else but us.

I drink almost half of it. I look at meta knight, he was done his drink.

I am surprised, I ask "your ok meta knight?" he looked at me "I'm fine Kirby just *burped* a little drunk, how about you?" he looked at my drink.

"whoa, you drink a lot, just like *hiccupped* me" I was starting to hiccup, I put my drink on the side of the bed. meta knight rest his head on mine.

he fall asleep on my head. I got off the bed quietly (while holding meta knight's head so he doesn't wake up) I picked up my drink and left his room.

it was kind of fun but I felt sleepy now. I went inside my room and fall on my bed.

I check the time before I sleep. it was 4:05 pm. I completely went to sleep.

****I can't lie but this chapter was a lot of fun to write. if you didn't like it I don't care I'm just happy I loved this chapter.****


	52. club party!

I slowly wake up, I wipe my eyes. I look at the time on my phone. it was 6:01 pm, I got off my bed and left my room.

as I walk down the hall. I couldn't see anyone, I said "where is everybody?" then it went into my head. "crap! the club" I said. I ran downstairs, I could hear music playing in a room.

I opened the door. everyone is here, there were people drinking and dancing. as I pass people dancing, I see meta knight all alone. he was sitting on a table.

I went to sit with him. he noticed me, he smiled and said "Hey Kirby, I'm happy you could come" "yeah me too, so how was your sleep?" "it was fine, but why did you left?" "because I was tired, and had to sleep" "is it because of your vodka?" "I think so, say what are you doing all alone?" "I was waiting for you to come" "so you choose to wait for me instead of hanging those swordsman" "yeah because I really love you Kirby, even I am now a pedophile " "what that?" "a pedophile is someone who has sexually feelings for children" "oh, I don't think your not a pedophile, even I'm younger and your older. I still like you- no, I love you" he pulled me into a kiss (his mask was off the whole time) we were making out.

as we were making out, meta knight notice something, he broke the kiss. I ask "is there something wrong?" he said "Kirby, you may have to close your eyes" "why?" before he could say anything inkling girl came up to the stage.

she was dancing on the pole. I whisper "what the fuck meta knight, I thought this will be a normal club" "I'm sorry Kirby, the hands choose a strippers club" "why?" "I don't know, they wont explain" as people were throwing money at inkling girl, she tear off her top to show her tits.

people cheered, while me and meta knight were gross out, I almost puked but meta knight hold my mouth. then he let go and said "god, I hate strippers club, they are so gross to look at-" before was about to finish his sentence, Jigglypuff came to the table, looking drunk.

I said "hey Jigglypuff, you okay?" she said "oh I'm fine Kirby, just *hiccupped* drunk, don't worry I will be fine" as she passed out from the alcohol. meta knight said "I'm taking her back to her room" he picked her up and left the club.

while I sat there, inkling girl was done her dancing. then a song came, a didn't recognize at first. but when a voice came into the speakers. I know it was my voice, singing hanging on the telephone. people were starting to dance to the song. meta knight returned, he sat on the table and said "are you okay when I'm gone?" "Yeah, I'm fine inkling girl done her dancing" "good, want to leave? I'm getting sick of being here" "me too, lets go somewhere private" we got up from the table.

we were about to leave when someone said "DRUNK FIGHT!" meta knight said "oh shit" "what?" I said "a drunk fight, I hate those, lets get out of here before the fight start" he said.

we left the club as fast as we can. before the fight start.


	53. first time

****here is a chapter you all been waiting for and why I rated mature aka 18+. if you see this sign N/C it means a warning. if you don't want to read what come please leave.****

meta knight took me to the rooftop. I ask "why are we here?" he said, "you said you want to be somewhere private? right?" I nod.

we sat on the edge of the rooftop. I look at the stars, they were beautiful. meta knight holds my hand, I remember my parents took me to see the stars at night when I was younger. my mom told me they are like lost lights in the sky.

with no family, just themselves, kind of like me. I am so far away from my parents. its been three days since I saw them. (except the calls) I ask meta knight "how long you been alone?" he looks at me and said "almost my whole life, my parents are dead, my best friend live somewhere else and I made lots of enemies like Cora and William" "what about you and Jigglypuff? when I first came here you two are enemies. what happened?" "that is a different story. you see Kirby when Jigglypuff first came we were already friends. but when other men mostly Marth told me like 'whoa your cool looking' or 'can you make a woman love you' I hated that. even when me and Jigglypuff were together. Marth would bully her and tell me to bully her too, she did nothing to Marth or the fire emblem team. I did that for 5 years. I tried to tell them to stop but they won't listen. even me and Jigglypuff talked about it Marth would interrupt my conversion with Jigglypuff. then she asks master hand, someone, to help me. it took 4 months before you came. that was the reason why you are here Kirby. jigglypuff wanted to stop the bullying for good, so far it kind of working a bit" I check the time on his watch.

it was 6:54 pm, 3 hours left before the plan starts. we sat in silence for a few moments when meta knight broke the silence.

"Kirby, you might hate me for this but" he took a deep breath "want to have sex with me?" I flicked in surprised, why would he say that? I said to myself three days ago _'I will never have sex with anyone in smash bros_' but now here I am, with someone who wants to have sex with me.

I sigh in disappointment, "why do you want to do that?" I said. "because, since we love each other we may do it" "but what if I get pregnant?" "easy I will give you a special pill that will not make you pregnant. trust me on this" "look I have to go somewhere with joker-" "what time?" "9:54 pm" "we have lots of time Kirby, c'mon it won't be long I'll try not to hurt you, I promise. please, can we have sex?" "I will think about it. just give me some time okay?" he nodded.

'_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_' I thought to myself. if I say yes, my ass will get fucked. but if I say no, that will heart broke him.

he really wanted to do this so badly. _'no Kirby you got to be strong. this is why you were born. to feel pain no... sex pain. your a young adult so try it for the first time in life_' I thought to myself again.

I took a deep breath and said "okay meta knight, I'm ready" he smiled at me "thank you, Kirby, you do trust me"

****N/C (WARNING) this is your final choice. stay to read the sex scene or leave until it's over****

meta knight pushed me, so I was on my back. he presses our lips together.

meta knight moaned, I did too, then he dips his tongue inside my mouth. our tongues played for a few seconds until meta knight got up and slowly took off his armor.

I gulped, I was so nerves I was getting fucked by an older male. he took off his gloves and his cape. I said "isn't this illegal?" he said "not if you are human, we are puffballs, we are not like the humans. don't get your nerves on the human rules Kirby" I rolled my eyes. he continued to undress.

while I look at the stars. When he was done undressing, he took out a bottle of lube from his cape. I gulped more, he put some lube on his fingers. he was about to touch my entrance when I said "don't" he said "what? what wrong now?" "just don't touch it" "why?" "because, its hurts" "oh, don't worry Kirby I will be careful," he said with a wink.

then he touch my entrance with the lube on his fingers. it was cold, I was shivering. "man, Kirby your entrance is so squishy," said meta knight. I felt embarrassed, when he was done, he put more lube on his penis. I said to myself '_shit, shit, shit, this is where the pain comes!' _he thrust his penis inside my entrance.

he went forward and back, I moan a little. this is starting to hurt, he said "don't worry Kirby, just a few more thrusts and it will be all over" after a few minutes of thrusting. I said "I think we are finished meta AHHH! knight" I felt pain in my entrance. I took deep breaths so it didn't hurt. but I was wrong, when he went faster the pain became even more painful. "stop it meta knight..." I said "what?" he said, "I SAID STOP IT, IT HURTS. JUST STOP!" he stops thrusting and said "I'm sorry Kirby, I thought you might like it-" he was about to finish his sentence when his cum came inside of me.

he took out his penis out of me and look at my entrance. "ah shit, I cum" he laid down next to me. I said "that was painful meta knight, was this your first time?" he nodded, I was about to sleep when meta knight picked me up and put me on his chest.

****N/C is over****

"here this will make you better" he pressed his lip on mine. we kissed, we we kissed for a few minutes until meta Knight broke his kiss.

he took out the pill and put it inside my mouth. I swallowed it, I said "what time it?" he checks his watch. "its-" his eyes lid up in surprise.

"9:34 pm" shit only 21 minutes left. I said "I should go to joker right now-" "tell me what is the plan is?" "fine I'll explain

****one explanation later****

"that was the whole plan" he was surprised at first. then he smiled.

"if you're going to Gotham city with Joker. you need me, I can look out for guards, when they do arrive I will attack them will you and joker to the plan" I sigh "fine you can join. just get dress and let's go" he pushed me aside and got dressed.

I said "where is your mask?" he said, "it's in my cape, I put it there when I was in the club" he took out his mask from his cape and put it on.

I clean my entrance with a wet napkin (I had it just in case if I got dirty) meta knight grabbed my hand are we went downstairs to find Joker.

****man this chapter is kind of disgusting but I love it, if you didn't love it, well I don't care it's my story I can write whatever I want.****


	54. the plan (not really) begins

as me and meta knight were walking down the hall. joker appeared out of nowhere, I jumped a little.

"hey Kirby, are you ready to go?- why is he here?" said joker. I said "meta knight will help us with the plan. what about you? where were you? I haven't seen you since this morning" "well..." he slowly grinned.

"long story-" he was about to explain when meta knight covers his mouth. meta knight said "we don't need to know that Ren. your stories is well...inappropriate shall we say" he let go of joker's mouth.

I said "Ren? Ren from Ren and Stimpy?" Meta knight and Joker looked at me with shocked eyes.

"you watch that Kirby? that my friend is so, so, so disturbing. where did you hear that?" said meta knight.

"my parents told me that" I said. "look, Kirby, joker's real name is actually Ren Amamiya. just don't watch the show please" said meta knight. Joker said, "so Kirby, you still remember what to do, right?" I nodded "good, we just have to get Falco and fox to the private place and-" "how about you love poison them?" said meta knight.

me and Joker looked at meta knight. "what? that's what you do in movies or tv shows right?" I said "well, it is quicker than going to Gotham, I agree with you meta knight" he looked at me and smile. joker said "I agree with meta knight too. I just need the love potions and-" "I got some here" said meta knight.

how did he get those? maybe he stole it from a magic shop I guess? meta knight gave the potions to joker.

"ok, let's do this! and get some sleep" said, joker.

I quietly opened Falco's door and went into Falco's room (how I know this is his room? his door has his name and number on. his number is 20) I carefully walked to Falco's bed. I put a bag on his head so he doesn't see.

I dragged his body on the floor. (luckily meta knight told me he is a heavy sleeper) I got on my warp star (the one where master hand gave me on my first day) and fly to Gotham (you might be thinking 'I thought you don't agree on joker's plan? well early on joker explained his new plan)

****12 minutes later****

when I arrived meta knight was guarding the place. I gave him the thumbs up sign.

I went inside the place, joker was there with fox on the bed. I place Falco on the bed with fox. meta knight came in, joker took the potions out from his pocket.

he put the potion in Falco's and fox's mouths. joker said "there, when they wake up, they will love each other for sure," I said, "how long will it last?" "about 78 days" we left the place. joker got on meta knight and I got on my warp star.

I fly to my window I opened the hatch and went inside my room.

I jump on my bed and quickly went to sleep. man today was good. I hope tomorrow will be as great as today.


	55. finally a normal breakfast

the next morning I was still sleeping. when I felt a hand touching my head, I turn to the other side of the bed.

I slowly opened my eyes, there meta knight was lying down next to me. I sat up and said "morning meta knight *moaned*" he quickly hugged me.

"morning Kirby, how was your sleep?" I gave him a thumbs up.

I got off of my bed, I stretch my small hands. I was about to leave my room for breakfast. when meta knight grabbed my hand and said "wait, Kirby, you can eat breakfast here" I said "what do you mean eat here?" "just sit on the bed with me" I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

meta knight pulled out coffee from his cape. I ask "is that for you?" he said "no, its for you Kirby" "but meta knight, I'm not supposed to drink coffee" "just drink it Kirby, and don't worry I put a little bit of sugar and cream on it so it doesn't taste like beaver wood" I took a sip of my coffee.

I said "mmm yum, this coffee is really good meta knight" he blushed under his mask "thanks Kirby, I made it myself" my eyes lid up.

"really? I thought you guys used a machine to make coffee?" "we still do that but I hate their coffee. you know why? because they DIDN'T PUT SUGER OR CREAM ON IT!" I jumped in surprised (luckily I didn't spill my coffee) "sorry Kirby, I just got mad about the coffee machine" I sip my coffee again.

I said "so when did you start drinking coffee?" he said "since I was 7, at first it was disgusting but when I put sugar and cream on it. it really good. Kirby, did you know coffee is a type of drug?" I almost spilled my coffee. I gave it back to meta knight.

"Kirby, that kind of drug is not effective you can drink coffee Kirby" I took my coffee back and sip again.

meta knight laid down on my bed and said.

"you're the best girlfriend I ever have. much better than that bitch Cora" I completely drink my coffee.

when I was done I laid down next to meta knight. meta knight said "Kirby, will you be my partner for the ball tonight?" I said "of course I will be your partner" he smiled at me.

"but there is on problem, I can't dance" "don't worry Kirby, just follow my steps and that's it" we laid there for a few minutes when meta knight said "I love you Kirby" I replied "I love you too meta knight"


	56. going to the store with jigglypuff

we laid down on my bed for a few moments when Jigglypuff opened my door.

"hey Kirby, you want to go to the store with me?" said Jigglypuff.

I got up and said "sure, I haven't been in a store in 6 months" I got off of my bed and went to Jigglypuff. meta knight said "what about me? what am I going to do?" "you can go hang out with your friend's meta knight," said Jigglypuff. he crosses his arms in anger and looked away.

me and Jigglypuff left my room, I ask "so what do we need from the store?" she said, "lots of snacks and drinks" "is that for the ball" she nod. "I have a question, how will we get to the store? you don't have a car of anything" "we can just walk to the store Kirby, it's not that far" I sigh in disappointment we have to walk for a long time.

****20 minutes later****

"and we are here Kirby" she points at the store. it was Walmart, I was tired of the walking.

We went inside Walmart, Jigglypuff said "now Kirby, I will go get the snacks and drinks while you go check out the toy section. But if someone gives you candy run away understand?" I nod "good uh? What gender should I call you? You are both so-" I said "call me a boy" "good idea Kirby, now run along" I went to the toy section.

I see so many toys here. I see pony's, dolls, dinosaurs, bouncing balls, action figures and Lego. I didn't find anything interesting, so I left the toy section.

I was about to go find Jigglypuff when I saw someone taking a kid's lollipop. He said, "ha ha ha, cry you little brat" as the kid continued to cry.

I ran up to the man and punch him in the face. I grabbed the lollipop and gave it to the kid.

The kid says "thank you" I replied "your welcome, now go find your mom or dad or someone else will take your candy again" the kid ran off. I felt like a hero, I continued to find Jigglypuff.

When I did found her, she was at the cash register.

I went up to her, she said: "hey Kirby, did you find anything?" I shake my head no.

"Oh, that fine by me" she paid all the snacks and drinks. We left the store, we were about to wall back to Smash Bros when the same kid from early hugged me.

Jigglypuff noticed the kid said "I forgot to hug you, here take this" the kid gave me a strawberry lollipop.

I said "thank you," the kid said "your well come" the kid left.

I smiled, Jigglypuff was confused "what was they about?" I said "I will explain later when we get home" we started to walk home


	57. meta knight vs marth: part 1

When me and Jigglypuff arrive back home. Meta knight immediately hugged me.

"Hi sweetie, how was the store?" meta knight said happily. I blushed a little bit.

jigglypuff sighed, "now are you going to tell me why did a random kid hug you?"

meta knight let go of me in shock. "you got to be kidding me? a kid just hugged ya? what the heck was that for?"

"I know you two are mad," I said trying to calm the two of them down.

"Kirby, we are not mad. we are just curious. now tell us why a kid hugged you?" said Jigglypuff.

"ok, this what happened," I said.

****one explanation later...****

"that what happened," I said.

"so you're telling me that someone stole a kid's lollipop and you fight the man, then you gave the kid back the lollipop, then later the kid hugged you for giving the lollipop back?" said meta knight.

I nodded. I pulled out the lollipop the kid gave me.

meta knight notice, "give me that" he took the lollipop away from me.

"Hey, give it back meta knight," I said in anger.

I cross my arms together in anger. meta knight laughed and give back my lollipop.

I am still mad at meta knight for taking my lollipop away.

"it's a joke Kirby, I'm just joking," meta knight said.

I was about to say when I heard Marth behind meta knight.

me and Jigglypuff sigh in disappointment as Marth said "hey meta knight, how is my dude doing-why hello there Kirby"

meta knight said in a dark, deep, low voice "don't touch Kirby, Marth"

"what the heck is your problem meta knight? you were a great friend to me. but when Kirby came, you changed, what the fuck is your problem?"

meta knight didn't say anything. he just stared at Marth with anger look in his eyes.

Marth looks at me and said "you changed meta knight you pink shit, you made him against me"

jigglypuff said "excuse me? did you call Kirby pink shit?"

Marth said "I sure did, pink shit 2" Jigglypuff got mad, she tried to hit him, but he slaps her in the face.

meta knight said "WHAT THE FUCK MARTH!" he yelled so loud everyone heard that. even the hand heard it.

"before things get real let me do something first" he went up to me, briefly took off his mask (only his lips shows) and kissed me.

I moaned while everyone else was surprised. even Marth was shocked.

meta knight broke the kiss and lowered his mask.

he turned around to Marth, he slowly walks up to him.

"COME HERE YOU BITCH!" yelled meta knight.


	58. meta knight vs marth: part 2

Meta knight drew out his sword.

Marth drew out his sword too.

they started to fight, master hand told them to stop but they didn't listen.

meta knight and Marth drop there swords on the floor and started punching each other.

everyone also told them to stop. but again they didn't listen. I had it, I jump on Marth and start chocking him.

he said "stop it pink shit" I didn't listen. then he pick up hi sword and hit me with his sword. now have a scratch on my head.

meta knight said "Kirby, no" jigglypuff helped me up. meta knight got so mad he jump on top of Marth and punching him in the face.

me and jigglypuff left the scene so I can get to safety. mega man followed me and jigglypuff.


	59. hanging out with jigglypuff and mega man

Jigglypuff and I went into her room, just as she was about to close her door mega man went straight in like a lightning bolt.

it shocked me and Jigglypuff. I said "mega man? what are you doing here?" he said "so I can get away from the fight that is going on downstairs"

jigglypuff said, "so what do you want to do when the fight is over?" I was thinking to go somewhere, but again I already went out this morning.

mega man said, "how about we play a board game?" Jigglypuff said "what kind of board game?"

"maybe monopoly?" said mega man. "what's monopoly?" I said. "oh I hate that game," said Jigglypuff. "what's wrong with monopoly Jigglypuff? it's a really good game" said, mega man.

"it's so boring, pick another one," said Jigglypuff. "how about...UNO?" said, mega man. I never played UNO before, I really want to play it. jigglypuff said "too hard for Kirby, he might lose for sure"

"what about twister?" said mega man. "I also hate that game because my legs are not long," said Jigglypuff. "how about connect 4?" said mega man. "no thank you," said Jigglypuff. I got an idea for a game we can play. but Mega man said "we can play racist countries" my mouth dropped, Jigglypuff did too.

we stared at mega man for a few seconds until he was "what? that is real. my parents played it. they are racist to Germans" oh my god, that is so mean.

mega man's parents are racist to Germans. I heard in meta knight story, he says his home country is Germany. and has a Russian accent and know lots of English.

mega man said "I'm sorry, my parents play that game almost every day. I hated that game. it just pops up in my head" Jigglypuff said "it's ok mega man, but don't ever mention it ever again. if you do, there will be a lot of fighting. racist is a bad thing you understand?" he nodded. I was already weird out.

****7 minutes later****

me, mega man and Jigglypuff were playing blocks for the past 7 minutes. playing blocks is better than playing board games, right?

when we were done mega man said "look at that, we made a tower together" I check what time it is. it is 11:45 am. I stood up, I was about to leave when mega man said: "Hey Kirby, you are a great friend, can we be friends?" I nodded.

as I was walking down the hall I heard someone said "Kirby, get over here" I turned around. to my surprise it was Lucina.


	60. waterfall sadness

Lucina came up to me with an uneasy look on her face. I don't understand what she wanted? but I think it had to be something to do with Marth. she said in a serious voice, "hello there Kirby how are you today" I clear my throat quickly.

"I'm fine Lucina, what with the face?" I asked in a (kind of) scared voice. Lucina said "Kirby, there is something I had to show you, and you better not tell anyone. understand?" I nod. "good, now follow me, we have no time to lose"

when we arrived at the place what Lucina wanted to show. it was a garden with a waterfall! and lots and lots of flowers. I was amazed, Lucina sat on one of the benches. I sit beside her too.

Lucina put her hands on her face and said: "Kirby *sigh*, tell me why did meta knight beating up Marth?..." I froze in surprise, I said: "why you need to know?" "because he's my brother, I had to know why? just please tell me why?" I breath in and out. "it's because Marth called me a pink shit" Lucina took her hand out of her face and looked at me. with hurtful eyes. "really? just one mean comment and meta beat him up?" I nod.

we sat I silence until Lucina said, "I saw you and meta knight having sex on the rooftop. just tell me why? why? would meta knight fuck you? he's older than you, you are what? a kid? 12 years old? you got fucked by an older male. that is the most horrible thing I ever saw. what if Jigglypuff finds out? she will be so upset. your parents. if they heard that you got fucked by an older male. things can go very bad Kirby. you need to understand, it what my dad told me, once your in a life where people are kind to you but at the same time horrible things will happen. there is no going back until you fix what you just have done" the whole time I was upset, Lucina was right all along, ever since meta knight kissed me.

it changed everything. Lucina picked up a flower from the grass and gave it to me. Lucina said "remember this Kirby do the right thing when no one is watching" I nod. I sat there in silence. Lucina got up and said, "I hope you understand what I said to you. if you see Marth, apologies to him. and for meta knight...break up with him. don't let him ever touch you ever again" and she left. I just sat there on the bench and crying a little.

I cry like an idiot, I wipe my ear out of my face. I look at the flower. the flower is blue, I put the flower back on the grass. I look up at the sky in sadness. should I break up with meta knight? should I? I don't even want to think about it right now. I just want to be alone for now on.

****man this chapter is really sad. hope you enjoy the chapter. will Kirby break up with meta knight? find out in the next chapter****


	61. breaking up?

it felt like thousands of hour. for the whole time, I was looking at the sky and sometimes look at the beautiful grass. I was about to get up when I saw a shadow. I couldn't tell who it is. "there you are Kirby, I was looking all over smash bros for you" I knew that voice, I slowly turn my head behind. meta knight was there. I gave him a small smile.

meta knight went to sit on the bench with me. meta knight said in a happy tone and smiled. "I beat Marth so bad, he had to go to see Dr. Mario. you should of see Marth's face, he was crying like a baby, I also gave him a scratch on the head. and the best part was his voice changed to a baby voice. that is one of the funniest things I ever saw in my life" I laughed a little.

I was about to look at him when I remember what Lucina told me. meta knight looked at me and notice I was not in a happy mood. he said "is there something wrong?" sounding serious. I really wanted to say 'I'm breaking up with you' but if I do that meta knight will be upset. I loved him, I always have ever since he kissed me. I have to tell him before he finds out. I said "there is something wrong meta knight" he looked surprised. "what happened this time?" I took a breath.

"Lucina told me to break up with you because she thinks it's wrong. please don't blame me please don't" meta knight took off his mask. his eyes change to white. then changed to blood red. "that stupid fucking whore" "why say that meta knight?" I said, "because she always talked about what her father says. I don't believe in that shit. now she told you that we can t be together because she thinks it's wrong? that is the stupidest thing I ever heard of. she doesn't know anything about love" said meta knight in anger.

actually, meta knight does make sense. I don't care if I'm young nor old. I still love meta knight. he loves me so much. I'm his, only his not anyone else. "your right meta knight, Lucina is a bitch after all. she doesn't know love. she only cared about her brother" I said. meta knight smiled at me. I was about to say something when meta knight kissed me on the lips. meaning thank you, I think so. meta knight wrapped his arms around me, I closed my eyes, he did too.

meta knight holds me so tight we rolled into the grass. I was enjoying this a lot. meta knight makes me so much better. I'm glad we got together, he is my life. I opened my eyes to look at the sky. I smiled into the kiss. he stops kissed me and went to my ear (pretend I have one) and whisper "you always me mine Kirby, no one else, just me" he then went back to kiss my lips.

I listen to the bird's tweet while meta knight kissed me. I hope it doesn't end. I am so going to the ball tonight. I wanted to dance with my fantastic lover.

****well, good news everyone they didn't break up. hope your all happy, see you in the next chapter.****


	62. ice cream

we kissed for a few moments until meta knight broke the kiss. I was breathing hard, meta knight got off of me and put his mask back on. I got up too, I wipe my mouth because there is saliva in my mouth.

meta knight said, "it's getting hot here, you want to get ice cream?" I said, "sure, I haven't had ice cream since last summer" "then what the fuck are you waiting for? get on me and let's go" said meta knight. I rolled my eyes. I got on him, his cape transform into batwings and started to fly high in the sky.

****10 minutes later****

we arrived at an ice cream store. I saw the name, I can't even read it. it's in French and I don't understand French. I asked, "how do you say that name?" "oh that is easy, it's Boutique de glaces de Leo means Leo ice cream shop in French," said meta knight. Leo ice cream shop, ok I'm fine with it not a big deal. we went inside the shop. it smelled like strawberries and bananas in here.

we went to check the ice creams. there are so many different kinds of ice cream here. I saw what to get. I said to meta knight that I want that ice cream. which is the blue moon ice cream. meta knight already picked his. his was the New York super fudge chunk. meta knight told the guy (who is at the register) what we want. we went to the cash register. the guy gave us our ice cream. meta knight pays the ice creams which was $20.20.

mine looks so good to eat. but when I look at meta knight's his ice cream has lots of colours and nuts on it. I compare mines to meta knights. mine is just blue, I frowned in sadness. we left the ice cream shop and decide to go to the park.

we sat down on a bench to eat our ice creams. I am still sad about my ice cream looking weak. I should of get a really cool looking one. but again I got it for $10.10 (both each cost $10.10) I lick my ice cream. on the other hand, meta knight was almost done his ice cream. mine was not even close to meta knight's.

few minutes have passed. I was done my ice cream. meta knight finished his too. we throw them in the garbage can. I had ice cream on my face so I wipe it with my wet napkin. meta knight said, "so, what else you want to do next?" "I don't know what to do next" we sat in silence when meta knight got an idea. he grabbed me and put me on his back. I said, "where are we going meta knight?" "you'll see Kirby" meta knight said in a happy tone.

his cape transforms into batwings again. he flies up high into the sky and flies straight forward. I wonder what meta knight will show me?


	63. propose

after the fly, we landed on a rooftop. I got off of meta knight. I ask, "so meta knight, what are you going to show me?" as I look behind, strangely he was gone. I was about to turn around when meta knight covers my eyes again.

but this time, I free his hands from my eyes. I looked at him with an angry expression, while meta knight is laughing a little. I cross my arms, then he stops laughing and said happily, "that was fun" I still looked at him with an angry look on my face. then he frowned, he too his hand behind his back.

I don't know what is he getting, but when I saw it was a box. I am confused when meta knight opened the box, it shows a gold ring, I heard they are very rare. I don't know why, but when he said, "will you marry me?" my insides explode, why is he proposing to me? I'm too young to get married. "you don't have to say yes, I understand that," said meta knight with a sad tone.

he was about to close the box when I took the ring out of the box and put it on my hand. I smiled, "yes, I will marry you" he took off his mask and kissed me on the lips meaning thank you. after a few moments, he broke the kiss and smile at me.

he took out a doll from his cape. I don't know why but when the doll (really it was meta knight pretending the doll is talking) said: "will you take meta knight as your husband?" I was surprised, but I had to do it.

I said, "I do" then the doll turned to meta knight and said, "will you take Kirby as your wife?" meta knight said, "of course I do" the doll said, "you two are husband and wife, now you can kiss each other" meta knight put the doll back into his cape and kiss me again.

after the kiss, meta knight put me on his back and his cape transforms into batwings and flies up high. I said "where are we going"?" he said, "our honeymoon" oh great a honeymoon, I wonder what will it be?

****well surprised they got married, how cute. see you in the next chapter****


	64. honeymoon

as we were flying in the sky. I ask, "I got a question meta knight, why did you marry me?" meta knight said, "because I love you remember? and don't worry it's just pretend we weren't actually getting married" I smiled.

we landed on a field of flowers. they smell like honey, I saw bees and butterflies flying around. I got off of meta knight. I laid down on the ground where the flower are. meta knight laid down next to me. I was about to ask when meta knight's phone was ringing. he took his phone out of his cape, I looked at the screen who is calling. to my surprised Jigglypuff was calling. meta knight swipes the button.

meta knight said, "hello?" Jigglypuff said in the phone, "hey meta knight, have you seen Kirby? the last time I saw Kirby was in my room when you and Marth were fighting" "well Kirby is with me" "where?" "in a flower field" "oh ok, you two can play for a little bit because it's 3:12 pm and the ball will begin at 6:00 pm. anyways see you soon meta knight" "bye" meta knight hang up the phone and put it back in his cape.

"so what do you want to do now?" said meta knight, I don't know what should we do. I was thinking maybe we could play hide and again. but meta knight got a better idea. he said, "how about we have sex again?" I shake my head no. "please Kirby? it will be like last time, I promise I won't hurt you" I thought about it for a second.

then I said, "fine, but one question will someone see us?" meta knight said, "no, not really last time I went to this field, there was no one. so it safe to have sex here" "fine let do it," I said. "good choice," said meta knight. he pinned me down on the ground. he took off his mask and kissed me on the lips. I moaned, he broke the kiss and started to undress. oh boy here we go again, we are having sex again.


	65. kids: part 1

when we were done having sex, I was lying on the ground while meta knight's arms we wrapped around me. I was breathing hard, meta knight put his mask back on and start to get dressed.

I wipe my entrance with a wet napkin because it was full of cum. meta knight gave me the pill and I ate it. I ask, "so what now?" he said, "well, we have to go back to smash bros for tonight's ball" I look at his watch. it was 4:56 pm. whoa sex is really long. I got onto meta knight's back. his cape transforms into batwings and we fly into the sky.

****4 minutes later****

we arrived at smash bros we came out of my window. I check my phone, I was surprised it was 5:00 pm. 1 hour before the ball begins. meta knight said, "see you at the ball Kirby" he left my room by flying out of my window. I went on my new 3DS to play a game. I was about to pick one when my door knocks.

I thought to myself '_who could that be?_' I opened the door. mega man, pit and the ice climbers (aka Nana and popo) were there.

I ask, "hey guys, what's up?" mega man said, "hey Kirby do you want to play with us? Since the ball will begin at 6:00 pm you can spend fine with us kids. What do you say Kirby" I said, "sure let go play" they cheer.

Nana took my Hand and we ran down the halls. I wonder what game we will play?


	66. kids: part 2

Nana and the rest of the kids took me into the living room. they picked out markers and paper. I just sat on the carpet. they all sat down on the carpet. mega man said, "Alright, today we are going to draw something special" pit handed out the markers and nana handed out the paper.

I was thinking of what to draw. mega man said, "so Kirby, what are you planning to draw?" I said, "I don't know mega man, this is hard" pit said, "I got an idea, why don't you draw the twin towers from 2001" my mouth dropped, while everyone else looked at pit with shocked eyes.

"what? that what palutena told me" said pit. "pit, are you insane? that is Americas worst day of all time" said mega man. " let's just forget that happened ok" I said, everyone went back to drawing. I got an idea what to draw. I grabbed lots of colours and started to draw.

after a few minutes of drawing time. I was done, mega man said, "Alright everyone, take a look at my drawing" he shows his draw to everyone.

"awwwww it's Kirby, your drawing is so cute mega man," said popo. "now it's our turn to show our drawing," said Nana. they also showed there drawing. once again it's me

"oh my god that is so cute nana and popo," said pit. "now my turn" he shows his drawing. again it's me.

"pit why did you give Kirby eyelashes?" said mega man. "because Kirby's voice sounds like a girl so I drew eyelashes," said pit. he is right I do sound like a girl. "yay Kirby's last, show us your drawing Kirby" said Popo.

I nod. I picked up my drawing and showed it to everyone. they were surprised. "Kirby, you draw that? that looks fucking awesome" said pit.

"thank everyone, sorry I couldn't finished your face pit because the paper is small," I said. there one clapped. "is there a reason why you draw that?" said mega man. "there is a reason. the reason why I draw this it's because you four are my best friends in the world" I said. nana, popo and pit were tearing up.

mega man hugged me. I hug back, mega man let go of me and said, "so Kirby what do you want to do now? we still have a few minutes before the ball starts" I think for a moment. them I got an idea. I ask, "how about we do what kids do. you know play, watch cartoons and-" "how about we watch Batman: the animated series," said pit.

"what's that?" I said, "Batman the animated series is one of the best cartoons of all time, we should watch it. it's really good and very dark" said pit. nana popo and mega man sat on the couch. "c'mon Kirby, you'll love it. come sit on the couch" said pit as he sat down.

I sat on the couch. "so what episode should watch?" said mega man. "oh I got one" said pit. he puts the DVD inside the DVD player and the episode starts.

**sorry if you can't see the drawings, you can view them in Wattpad, I published this story too on Wattpad**


	67. the dress

After we were done watching an episode of Batman the animated series. I was scared out, the episode was called two face part 1.

We didn't watch part 2 because It was 5:45 pm and the ball starts at 6:00 pm, so you get what I meant. nana and popo we shivering and mega man just fainted because of the disturbing faces.

pit said, "that was a good episode, what do you think guys? uh? guys?" he looks at the other. he was about to say a word when master hand speak from the speaker. "attention all smashers, the ball with begin in about 15 minutes so get ready. this is a special ball for someone special, so get ready"

"OH SHIT THE BALL!" said pit, mega man, nana and popo. they run out of the living room. I heard running and yelling. I got off the couch and ran to my room so I don't get stomped at because I'm small. I ran into my room, I was about to close the door when peach blocking me from closing the door.

I spoke, "hey peach, nice dress you got there" her dress is the same pink colour, but with lots of sparkles and flowers. "thank you Kirby" said peach, "come with me Kirby I want to show you something" I ask, "what is it" peach said, "you'll see" she took my hand and ran to where she will show me.

I asked, "where are you taking me to?" peach said, "to my room, which is number 13" I always thought in my head, why is number 13 is a bad number? we went inside her room.

her room is completely pink, I saw lots of dresses. peach gave me one of the dresses. it was a light blue dress, ever blue is not my skin colour (like meta knight's). I still like the colour blue.

"Kirby, put this dress on, and tell me what do you think?" said Peach. I put on the dress, it is a little bit big but I like it. "I want to wear this dress to the ball peach," I said.

"ok Kirby, but I need to do some changes to the dress," said peach, she took off my dress, took out scissors and start to cut my dress, I don't know why but I think she is doing this because I might trip.

she stops cutting and put on my dress back on. now I really look like a girl now. she took out a cream jar, took some cream out and put it on my face. I ask, "why did you do that?" peach said, "because there are cuts, bruises and one black eye, so you don't look like your in world war 1"

I thank her for the dress, I was about to leave her room when she took my hand and said, "can I walk with you to the ball? please?" I nod. she happily hugged me, "thank you again, Kirby, now let go to the ball" we walk down the hall until we finally made it.

I look at the clock on the wall. to my surprise, it was 6:00 pm so it means the ball just started. I was about to open the door when peach opened the door for me. I thank her again and we walked inside the ballroom.


	68. the dance

as I walk through the ballroom, some smashers noticed me, others just dance with their partner to the music.

I was looking for meta knight when I saw Jigglypuff. she was wearing a red rose dress with a rose for a headband (her dress is actually made out of real roses) she notices me and ran up to me.

she said, "hey Kirby, nice dress you got there," I said, "thanks puff, peach gave it to me," she said, "oh, how nice of her, so who are you going to dance with?" I said, "I am waiting for meta knight to come, so where is he?" she said, "actually Kirby, he's right behind you"

I felt a hand on my head. I slowly turned around, there was meta knight. I jumped a little, I blushed a little. he said, "hey babe, lovely dress you got there" he was wearing a white top hat with a jet black stripe on the middle, a blue bow and his mask was different, white with yellow flames on it.

I ask, "why is your mask is different?" he said while blushing, "because I want to wear something different for you," I said, "I think you look perfect with your top hat, bow and your mask" he smiled. he took my hand and we dance, I wave to Jigglypuff. she waved back at me.

I put my arms around him while he put his arms around me. now, this is very romantic, I am dancing with the love of my life. some smashers looked at me and meta knight dancing.

I was about to say something when meta knight kissed me on the lips I slowly closed my eyes while kissing. I heard Jigglypuff said, "awwwww they are so cute together" I wish this can go on when I heard Marth said, "ewwwww, meta knight is kissing Kirby" I opened my eyes in shocked, I broke the kiss. me and meta knight looked at Marth in shocked, he was about to say another word when his friend beat him up.

I ask, "that was a close one meta knight" he nod. we were about to get back to kissing when I heard the door opened. everyone looked who was it, me and meta knight did too. to my surprise it was my parents arrived at the ball.


	69. really? (final chapter)

I stared at my parent for a few seconds when my mom said, "alright where is my child?" everyone went in silence. I heard a glass was dropped. my parents saw me with meta knight.

they came up to me, I thought they might going to say 'we are leaving' but to my surprise, my dad pulled me into a hug. he let go of me and said, "hey pumpkin, how are you doing?" I gave my hand a thumbs up. my mom giggled and pat my head.

master and crazy hand came up to my parents. master hand said, "how did you two come here?" my mom said, "we took the flying car here," crazy hand said, "oh, that makes sense"

meta knight said to me, "these two are your parents?" I nod. my dad said, "Kirby, I got a question, who is this gentleman here?" I said nervously, "mom, dad, this is my boyfriend meta knight," my mom said, "b-boyfriend? Kirby, what the fuck do you mean boyfriend?" I said, "mom I will explain right now"

****one explanation later****

"so that is the reason why I said boyfriend to you two, please don't take me back home, I love my friends, meta knight and this place," I said in a sad tone. my parent looked at each other. meta knight holds my hand. I hold his hand tighter.

then my parents look back at me. and strangely, they smiled. I asked, "mom? dad? why are you two smiling?" my mom said, "Kirby, we are so happy for you sweetie" meta knight said, "what do you mean?"

"ever since I gave birth to Kirby, I was hoping Kirby will have fantastic friends. Kirby was all alone for so long we were dying for Kirby to make friends" my mom said while tears went running down her face. she hugged me tightly, my mom whisper "did you tell them your both gender?" I said, "I only told meta knight and Jigglypuff and that's it" my mom nod.

meta knight said, "so is Kirby staying here?" my parents nod at him. he smiles and pulled me into a hug. my dad said, "for now Kirby we will visit you every Monday" I was so happy I cheered, everyone else cheered. this is my new home with a great boyfriend, great friends and great bosses. I can't wait for my new adventures in super smash bros.

****the end****

****yup, that is the end of my story, now, I will tell you some deleted cuts in the story****

****1\. Jigglypuff was originally going to be the bully, not jr,****

****2\. this was supposed to be a captain falcon x Kirby story, but I change it to a meta knight x Kirby story****

****3\. I was planning for Kirby to be an 8-year-old. then I thought no a 12-year-old is better****

****4\. There**** ****was**** ****a**** ****seen**** ****in**** ****the**** ****middle**** ****of**** ****the**** ****story**** ****where**** ****it's**** ****so**** ****disgusting****.****but I cut it out because it's too evil and messed up****

****that is all the deleted cuts, see you in the next story, bye.****


End file.
